Naturality
by Neran
Summary: Remus es tranquilo, inteligente y licántropo, además de esconder un secreto sobre uno de sus mejores amigos;el arrogante, rebelde y animago Sirius. Viñetas Retos a la Carta. Sirius&Remus.
1. Lluvia

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, son de JKRowling

_25 viñetas de Sirius y Remus para la comunidad de Retos a la Carta. Tabla de la naturaleza. Espero que os guste y me dejeis rews con vuestras opiniones. Besos._

_ Neran

* * *

_

_**Lluvia**_

La luna había desaparecido. Así debía de haber sido, a pesar de no haber signos visibles del amanecer por ninguna parte. Pero Remus estaba tendido a sus pies, como cada noche de luna llena cuando la luna se ocultaba y el lobo volvía a su prisión en el cuerpo de su amigo. Una fina lluvia que les había acompañado durante toda la noche, ahora parecía calarle hasta los huesos. Mas intensa, sentía cada gota deslizarse por su cuerpo.

-Vamos, Lunático... –Sirius se agachó en el suelo, hincando la rodilla en la hierba embarrada de los alrededores del bosque prohibido.- Ponfrey tiene que verte esa herida.

El agua penetraba y calaba las ropas de ambos. Sirius trataba de caminar hacia el castillo con un semiinconsciente Remus colgado de su hombro. James y Peter se habían adelantado para despertar a la enfermera. Sirius gruñó. Con lo poca cosa que parecía Remus y lo que podía llegar a pesar el muy condenado.

Los dos pares de pies chapoteaban en los charcos creados por la lluvia que no cesaba. Sirius resoplaba mientras trataba de caminar bajo el peso de Remus y trataba de no empeorarle las heridas. Heridas que él mismo había tenido que causarle. Lo reconocía, no estaba mal un poco de lluvia para dejar de sentirse culpable.

-Sirius... –Y los ojos dorados de Remus se clavaron en él. Las pestañas con pequeñas gotitas de agua en la punta, enmarcando esos ojos hipnotizantes que Sirius no podía dejar de mirar. Esa cara pálida y empapada, surcada por mechones de empapado pelo castaño. Esa sonrisa cansada, perezosa, en los labios de Remus. Y no era capaz de dejar de mirarle.

-Venga, Rem, ya casi hemos llegado... –Y Sirius retomó el camino, sacando fuerzas de esa sonrisa de Remus que era solo para él. Luchando contra ese impulso raro que a veces tenía de acariciar el rostro pálido y demacrado de Remus tras la luna llena.

Un cosquilleo le recorría de los pies a la cabeza. Quería pensar que era la lluvia, que hacía frío y que iba calado hasta los huesos. Quería pensar que era eso, aunque inconscientemente sabía que el cosquilleo no se le pasaría aunque estuviese completamente seco y delante de la cálida chimenea de la sala común.

James llegó junto a ellos y le ayudó a llevar a Remus a la enfermería, de donde Sirius no se movería hasta que su amigo abriera los ojos. Fuera seguía lloviendo. Sirius ya estaba seco, pero otro cosquilleo le recorrió entero al recordar aquel que había sentido, con Remus apoyado en él y sonriéndole, bajo la lluvia.

* * *

_Se agradecen reviews..._


	2. Nieve

_Segunda viñeta de la tabla de la naturaleza!! Sirius/Remus, espero que os guste. _

**

* * *

**

** Nieve**

Cuando empezaba Diciembre, todos sabían que era una fecha especial en Hogwarts. Cada año, con puntualidad inglesa, los primeros copos de cristalina nieve empezaban a cubrir los vastos terrenos del antiguo castillo y los estudiantes dejaban de lado sus deberes y los trabajos acumulados. Todo rebosaba actividad. Vida.

Remus miraba a los alumnos de los primeros cursos desde la ventana de su habitación en la Torre de Griffindor. Los niños reían despreocupados, tirándose bolas de nieve unos a otros. Hacía frío y acabarían calados, pero a ninguno de ellos parecía importarle nada de eso. Al único que parecía importarle era a Remus que ahora los miraba no sin cierta preocupación. Era prefecto, después de todo.

-Lunático, tío, deja de mirar a los críos como si fueran criminales... solo están divirtiéndose un poco.

Esa voz. Sirius. Entrando a la habitación con su porte señorial y dejándose caer descuidadamente sobre su cama deshecha con esa expresión en su rostro de "Lunático, tío, no seas tan duro" Y a Remus le repateaba esa actitud de Sirius. Aunque tuviera razón.

-Aun no he bajado ahí y les he obligado a colocarse en fila frente a la chimenea de la sala común... –Se encogió de hombros, alejando sus ojos de la ventana para fijarlos en Sirius, despatarrado sobre la cama y ojeando una revista de playwizard en diferentes posiciones. Apretó los puños y apartó la vista. En ocasiones Sirius podía ser realmente enervante.

-Seguro que estabas a cinco segundos de hacerlo.- Una sonrisa burlona, sin despegar los ojos de la revista. Remus ni se había molestado en mirarle, pero lo sabía.

Mirando a los niños en los terrenos se acordó de su primer año en Hogwarts. Se acordó del primero de diciembre, cuando se levantaron una mañana de sábado y vieron los terrenos blancos, inmaculados y los cuatro decidieron que sería una magnífica idea hacer una batalla de bolas de nieve. Remus sonrió imperceptiblemente, perdido por completo en sus recuerdos. Recordaba a James, con un gorro rojo con una borla amarilla que le había tejido su madre, a Peter, con las rechonchas mejillas sonrosadas por el frío. Podía recordar a Sirius como si le estuviera viendo en ese instante, riendo como un loco y a punto de tirárle una bola de nieve casi del tamaño de su cabeza.

-Eh, Lunático, vuelve a la tierra... –Sirius se había levantado de la cama y le agitaba la mano cerca de la cara. Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Remus dio un paso atrás.- Tú estás tramando algo, por eso sonríes así... Venga Lunático, tío, no me dejes con las ganas...

-Era solo... –Apartó el dedo acusador con el que Sirius golpeaba su nariz y trató de concentrarse en lo que pensaba decirle en vez de pensar en los diferentes significados que la última frase de Sirius podría tener.- Me estaba acordando del primer invierno que pasamos aquí...

-Vaya, el lobito se nos ha puesto nostálgico... –Otra cosa que enervaba a Remus era esa capacidad de Sirius para reírse de todo, haciendo parecer que nada tenía la suficiente importancia.

Se apartó mas de Sirius, caminando hacia su cama, intentando aparentar que hacía cosas. Cosas importantes, como ordenar sus libros. Y por eso no podía seguir prestando atención a lo que Sirius dijera. Aun así estaba pendiente de cada movimiento. No podía evitarlo, era Sirius y él era Remus.

-Ese día tomamos chocolate caliente delante de la chimenea de la sala común y Peter se quemó la lengua por que aun estaba demasiado caliente.-Escuchó que decía Sirius, en un tono opuestamente diferente al habitual. Ese era el tono que Sirius solo usaba en ocasiones como aquella. Aunque nunca le había oído utilizarlo. Era cuando estaba hablando en serio.

-¿Sirius qué...? –El aludido se había acercado tanto a él que casi podía sentir su respiración cálida contra su cara. Un dedo en sus labios le hizo callar, pero no tanto como los ojos azules de Sirius clavados en los suyos.

-Estabas tan increíblemente monísimo con ese gorrito con orejeras, Lunático...

Remus se apresuró a empujarle, pero era demasiado tarde. Se había reído. Si, había secundado las estruendosas carcajadas de Sirius. Un sonroje suave se instaló en sus mejillas y se reprochó aun más por ello. Pero qué importaba, era Sirius y él era Remus.


	3. Sol

_Hola de nuevo y perdón por el retraso... pero me lo estoy tomando con calma, estoy con los exámenes encima y ya se sabe... la imaginación explota pero una debe concentrarse en intentar arobar algo XDD_

_Mil gracias a IloveWeasleys por sus palabras! -_

_Los reviews me animan mucho a seguir, asi que si quereis me dejais vuestra impresion de esta tablita! un beso!_

* * *

**_Sol_**

Aquella tarde en la biblioteca se le estaba haciendo eterna. Y Remus se preguntaba porqué. La semana siguiente tenían que entregar un trabajo sobre plantas curativas para la clase de Herbología, justo antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Y aun estaba mirando volúmenes polvorientos, tratando de pensar por donde empezar el trabajo.

A su lado, Lily Evans leía despacio los libros que él ya había mirado. La muchacha tenía la vista perdida por completo en un grueso volumen con las páginas amarillentas y el ceño fruncido por que no encontraba nada que le fuera de utilidad. A su lado, James le acariciaba la espalda distraídamente mientras él mismo buscaba información para entregar el trabajo. Remus sonrió, desde la vez histórica en que James decidió que esa sería la última vez que le pediría salir a Lily y esta, paradojicamente, le había respondido que sí, se habían vuelto inseparables.

Peter estaba sentado delante de él, pasándo las páginas desesperado. El único que faltaba en la escena era Sirius. Hacía un día perfecto de domingo, uno de esos raros días de invierno en que el sol mortecino se colaba por las ventanas del castillo, despidiéndose de ellos hasta la primavera. Sirius debía de estar aprobechando el día con alguna de sus conquistas. Siempre era igual. Meneó la cabeza de manera desaprobante, tratando de ignorar la sensación rara que había sentido al imaginarse a Sirius con alguna chica a la que, de seguro, dejaría la semana siguiente a mucho tardar. No sabía porqué de repente se le habían quitado las ganas de prestar atención a nada.

Remus se regañó a sí mismo, diciéndose que no debería afectarle tanto la vida de Sirius. Todos eran mayorcitos. A su lado, Lily había levantado la vista de su libro y le miraba con una expresión extraña.

-Rem¿ocurre algo? -La chica puso una de us manos pequeñas y blancas sobre su ante brazo. Remus fingió muy bien una sonrisa para ella.

-Nada, Lil, solo estaba pensando en cuánto debía ocupar el trabajo.- Ella asintió, mas tranquila, y volvió a su trabajo.

Bendita Lily, penso Remus. Muchas veces se preguntaba lo que pasaría si ella no cuidara de él y del resto de los merodeadores. Intentó volver al libro, mandando al cuerno a Sirius y sus conquistas. No le importaba. No. De ninguna manera.

Pero pronto descubrió que "Plantas acuáticas mágicas y sus efectos" no era tan interesante como elucubrar sobre Sirius y sus ligues. Suspiró frustado, cerrando el libro. Estaba claro que por ese día era mejor dejar de intentar concentrarse en algo serio. Se levantó, excusándose con los demás diciendo que necesitaba ir a las cocinas a tomar algo que le llenara el estómago.

Pero nunca llegó a salir de la biblioteca. Sirius Black, descuidado, maleducado, arrogante... Increiblemente guapo con los rayos del sol iluminándole de perfil mientras entraba por la puerta. Remus se quedó idiotizado. Sí, esa era la palabra con la que luego, mas tarde, en su cama, él mismo se definiría.

-¿Os habeis divertido? -preguntó al llegar junto a los demás. Remus seguía levantado, mirándole.- Yo he tenido un día fantástico.

-Muy bien, Sirius, supongo que querrás un premio... -soltó James en su faceta mas mordaz. Estaba empezando a desquiciarse con todas las plantas curativas que encontraba y que no sabía como agrupar. Los demás ni siquiera levantaron la vista.

-¡Ey¿Qué cojones os pasa? -se quejó Sirius, haciéndose el ofendido.- Y tú qué, Lunático¿tanto me echabas de menos que ibas a buscarme?-Remus se maldijo mentalmente por haberse quedado parado como un gilipollas en mitad de la biblioteca cuando Sirius Black había aparecido. Sonrió de lado, intentando disimular.

-Sigue soñando, Black... -Pasó a su lado y Sirius, contra todo pronóstico, le siguió.- Solo iba a por algo de comer.

-¡Te acompaño! -lo dijo tan rápidamente que todos los Griffindor de la mesa levantaron la cabeza.- Llevo todo el día sin comer casi... tengo tanta hambre que me comería un hipogrifo.

-¿Has terminado el trabajo de Herbología? -le preguntó Remus, mirándole de reojo mientras atravesaban juntos la puerta de la biblioteca con Madame Pince observándoles como un enorme ave de rapiña. Sirius se tensó ante la pregunta. Se le había olvidado por completo el trabajo de Herbología.

-¿Estás de broma? Ese trabajo era pan comido para mi.

Remus sonrió. Sirius le palmeó la espalda. El animago pensó que mas tarde tendría que sobornar mucho a James para que le dejara copiar el suyo, pero merecía la pena correr el riesgo si la recompensa era pasar un rato agradable con Remus. Sí, un rato agradable. Eso era por lo que había estado esperando todo el día, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.


	4. Viento

_Hola !! Siento el retraso... jo, para ser una sola viñeta demasiado corta para considerarse fic es imposible que me tire una semana entera escribiéndola... pero comprendedme, los exámenes están acabando conmigo... y aun no termino... Aun me quedan un par de semanas para ser libre, asi que tenedme paciencia porfavor..._

_Mis agradecimientos a: **ILoveWeasleys** y **Merodeadora Blacky** por sus comentarios, gracias chicas por animarme a seguir con la historia y tenerme tanta paciencia... prometo que pronto habrá algo mas de acción entre nuestros cachorritos... gracias por estar ahi._

_**Gracias por leer, se agradecen opiniones

* * *

**_

Viento 

Hacía buen día. A decir verdad, hacía un día perfecto para coger las escobas y jugar un improvisado partido de quidditch. A pesar de ser pleno invierno y de que la nieve cubriera gran parte de los terrenos del castillo, el campo de quidditch estaba siempre completamente limpio. Y eso incitaba mas todavía a Sirius y James.

Y al final allí estaban los cuatro, en mitad del campo de quidditch un domingo por la tarde. James y Sirius llevaban al hombro sus espectaculares escobas último modelo que sus respectivos padres podían permitirse pagar. En cambio Remus llevaba una prestada del escobero del colegio, algo ajada y vieja. Peter no se quedaba atrás, aunque sus padres sí tenían dinero, al chico nunca le había entusiasmado mucho aquello de volar en escoba. Cuando jugaban los cuatro Peter siempre era el guardián.

-Hace un día magnífico.- Apuntó Sirius, mirando el cielo ligeramente nublado y las gradas del campo completamente vacías. James, a su lado sonrió y asintió.

-Hagamos los equipos.- Terció Peter. Siempre intentaba ir con James, consideraba que era el que mejor jugaba al quidditch de sus amigos. Todos se acercaron a Peter, que había puesto su mano en centro del círculo de personas.- Piedra, papel, tijeras...

Todos sacaron las manos y acto seguido miraron a Remus, quien elegiría a su compañero. Había sacado tijeras y, paradójicamente, todos los demás pensaron que ganarían sacando papel. Sirius le miró y Remus sintió los ojos grises del animago clavándose en los suyos con un silencioso "_Elígeme a mí, Lunático, tío_" que para Remus era simplemente imposible de ignorar.

-Sirius.- Dijo al fin. El aludido Hizo un gesto de victoria con el brazo que no sujetaba la escoba "¡Sí! Jódete Cornamenta... Os vamos a dar la paliza de vuestras vidas" Y, colocándose al lado del licántropo, le pasó el mismo brazo por encima, señalando a James y Peter.

Se colocaron cada equipo en sus postes de gol correspondientes. Al final Peter no había podido ser el guardián, James había dicho que tendría que intentar marcar a Remus. Sirius y Remus vieron como James les hacía señas y ambos pasaron una pierna por encima del palo de la escoba. Cuando el chico de las gafas bajó el brazo, Remus dio una fuerte patada en el suelo que le impulsó enseguida unos cinco metros sobre el suelo, y aumentando.

Miró a su derecha, un poco abrumado, no estaba acostumbrado a montar en escoba, realmente no le entusiasmaba demasiado. Allí estaba Sirius, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y con el pelo echado hacia atrás por la velocidad del viento, los rebeldes mechones que normalmente cubrían parte de su cara. Remus descubrió pronto con horror que no podía apartar los ojos de esa vista de Sirius. Le resultaba tan... _atractivo_.

Si no hubiese sido por ese grito de James, ahora mismo Remus estaría en la enfermería con la nariz como en un cuadro de Picasso, esa quaffle que había lanzado Peter iba directa a su cara.

-¿En qué piensas Lunático? –le increpó, un poco enfadado, Sirius.- ¡Ese par de nenas no pueden ganarnos! Estate atento a mis señas ¿de acuerdo?

Remus asintió y siguieron jugando. El pobre licántropo tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para mantenerse centrado en el partido. Y es que claro, como iba a concentrarse con Sirius por todas partes. Sirius volando a toda velocidad para marcar en la portería contraria, con todo el pelo alborotado y los dientes apretados de la tensión. Sirius distrayendo a James para que él mismo pudiera burlar a Peter. Sirius mirándole significativamente para que se colocara en el lugar idóneo donde pasarle la pelota... Sí, realmente Remus tenía un problema serio.

Frunció el ceño cuando terminaron el partido y, ya en el suelo, Sirius revolvía el pelo de James y se reía en la cara de Peter porque les habían ganado. Solo ahí, en ese momento en el que el viento había dejado de mecer a su antojo el pelo de Sirius, Remus se dio cuenta de la naturaleza de su problema. Y lo peor de todo ¿Cuánto hacía que tenía un problema sin darse cuenta?


	5. Temporal

_Hola! Al final he sacado algo de tiempo entre apuntes, gráficas y demases para escribir otra viñetita de la historia... Espero que no os decepcione demasiado, es algo mas corta que la anterior, pero tiene su explicación: NO TENGO TIEMPO sehhh se que es una mierda, a mi me lo vais a decir... ay..._

_El caso es que esa vez no he tardado tanto ehh?? ya la siguiente si que no se para cuando... a lo mejor para el domingo pero es que a ver, yo os lo explico, mañana (si mañana y yo aki actualizando esto) tengo examen, luego el lunes, martes y jueves de la semana siguiente... asi que ya veis, ando bastante mal..._

_Mil gracias a **ILoveWeasleys** y a **Veroboned** por sus comentarios y ánimos, muchas gracias -_

_Sabeis que vuestra opinion es bien recibida, asi que dejadme un rew! que me animan mucho para continuar!!_

_besos!_**_

* * *

_ **

_5. Temporal_

Se despertó un tanto sobresaltado. Aun estaba oscuro. Mejor, pensó, así podría dormir un rato mas. Lo que le había despertado era algo que daba golpes al otro lado de la ventana del cuarto de los chicos. Se levantó perezoso, no le apetecía nada ir hasta la ventana, abrirla y dejar que entrara toda la helada de la noche solo para ver qué había. Pero Sirius sabía que si seguía escuchando ese ruido no iba a poder conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Al abrir la cortina de la ventana se dio cuenta de que la contraventana estaba abierta y que daba golpes contra el muro de piedra al ser zarandeada con violencia por el viento. Chasqueó la lengua maldiciendo mentalmente a los elfos domésticos que ni siquiera podían cerrar bien una maldita ventana. Y cuando la abrió, un montón de improperios salieron de su boca mientras intentaba volver a cerrarla en el acto. El helado y huracanado viento le había congelado los músculos de la cara y de las manos sin contar con que algunas gotas de agua de las que no sabía nada habían caído a sus pies, empapando el suelo de piedra.

Sirius maldijo una vez mas por lo bajo, girando sobre sus talones para ver si había despertado a alguno de sus amigos. Suspiró aliviado cuando comprobó que no había sido así y que el brazo de James seguía asomando fuera de su cama, los ronquidos de Peter seguían haciendo su particular concierto y que Remus...

Remus se había quedado dormido con los doseles de la cama abiertos, tirado de mala manera sobre ella y, lo que Sirius menos se explicaba de todo, en calzoncillos. Y no se lo explicaba por que Remus nunca hacía eso, el único que dormía en calzoncillos y de manera descuidada era ÉL. Y ni Remus tenía derecho a arrebatarle eso. Frunció el ceño y se acercó a la cama del licántropo decidido a, por lo menos, cerrarle las cortinas.

Pero se detuvo con el cordel dorado en la mano, mirando el subir y bajar del pecho de Remus y percatándose de pronto de los ruiditos que salían de su boca entreabierta. Tiró con fuerzas del cordel para cerrar las cortinas de Remus y así poder apartarse de esa cama. Sirius se volvió a la suya un poco confuso, no entendía porqué se había quedado plantado como un inbécil, descalzo y muerto de frío en mitad de la habitación mirando a Remus. Se dio un cabezazo contra la almohada, había recordado el pecho del licántropo subiendo y bajando y se ahogaba en la almohada para evitar pensar que por un segundo le había asaltado la idea de poner la mano encima para sentir latir su corazón.

Remus era Remus, se dijo. Era tan especial que Sirius estaba sobre protegiéndole, por eso tenía esas sensaciones tan raras y le había cerrado las cortinas momentos atrás. Solo porque... porque... ¡Maldita sea! Solo quería cuidarle, era su amigo.

Volvió a retomar su placido sueño en cuanto se auto convenció a si mismo de que lo que hacía era normal, cualquiera haría lo mismo por él, al menos cualquiera de los que estaban en aquella habitación... Y Sirius haría lo mismo por James y Peter si se diera el caso.

Al otro lado de las cortinas de su cama, Sirius pudo distinguir claramente un gruñido de protesta. Sonrió, Remus siempre solía quejarse en sueños y Sirius estaba harto de él. ¿Qué como sabía que no habían sido James ni Peter? Era Remus, Sirius reconocería su gruñido desde cualquier punto del bosque prohibido por muy alejado que estuviese.


	6. Brisa

_Hola! Bueno al final después de la prisa que me di con la viñeta anterior aquí vuelvo de nuevo a mi rutina... actualizaciones birriosas de los domingos XD._

_Perdonad la tontería estoy nerviosa por que esta semana que empieza parece un campo de minas con tanto tantísimo examen... Ya que puede parecer que no es para tanto, pero creedme cuando os digo que SI lo es..._

_Gracias a __**Veroboned**__ y a __**IloveWeasleys**__ por sus comentarios, de verdad que me animáis muchísimo chicas._

_**

* * *

6. Brisa**_

Remus se sentó en el pupitre, resoplando sonoramente y atrayendo algunas miradas extrañadas de James y Peter que estaban sentados cerca de él. Remus nunca se comportaba de esa manera, siempre parecía tan tranquilo que daban ganas de tirarle de esos pelos tan lacios y rubios que tenía para hacerle reaccionar. Al menos eso era lo que siempre solía decirle, riéndose y alborotándole el pelo, Sirius.

Hablando de Sirius... El licántropo giró la cabeza al percibir el inconfundible perfume del animago. Sirius acababa de entrar en la clase, tarde, para no perder las buenas costumbres con el paso de los años. McGonagal le echó la bronca de rigor, restando los eternos cinco puntos que ya sabía que ese par de truhanes de Black y Potter recuperarían antes de la primera media hora de clase.

Sirius se sentó al lado de Remus y este se puso mas tenso que las cuerdas de la guitarra que el moreno guardaba en la habitación. Se estaba comportando como un crío, Remus era consciente de eso, pero no era capaz de controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo cuando estaba Sirius delante... Simplemente era incapaz de apaciguar al lobo cuando percibía el olor de Sirius.

Se puso una mano en la frente mientras con la otra tomaba apuntes desesperado. Distracción, distracción, distracción. Sí, con eso bastaría, si se distraía lo suficiente lo mismo no se daba cuenta de cómo Sirius de despanzurraba a sus anchas en la silla, con las piernas abiertas y la camisa blanca y la corbata mal colocadas. Tal vez si apretaba mas la pluma contra el pergamino podría ignorar como se estiraba y luchaba por quitarse el jersey gris del uniforme... Maldita sea, esa última frase de McGonagal se le había escapado por estar fijándose en el idiota de Sirius.

De pronto sintió una suave brisa que acariciaba la piel de su cara y su cuello, por su lado izquierdo. Giró la cabeza, poniéndose completamente rojo y tenso al ver a Sirius con los morros apretados y soplándole. Sí, muy tenso.

-¿Qué diablos haces, Sirius? –le espetó, nervioso, abochornado... Y un montón de cosas mas que prefería meditar en otro momento.

-Te soplo.- respondió, pancho, sin quitarle esos ojos grises de encima. Tan descarado.

-Eso ya lo veo.- apretó los dientes, Sirius era muy enervante cuando se lo proponía.-¿Porqué lo haces? No lo hagas.-Y volvió su vista a los pergaminos de sus apuntes, decidido a pasar de Sirius lo que quedara de clase.

-Pensé que tenías calor, te estabas poniendo muy rojo.- Remus le miró ante esa respuesta y Sirius solo se encogió de hombros, volviendo a mirar hacia el frente de la clase. Dejándole en paz, tal y como Remus le había pedido.

_NomegustaSiriusNomegustaSirusNomegustaSirus_... Por mas que lo pensara y por mas que apretara la pluma hasta agujerear el pergamino, las cosas no cambiarían. No es que Remus se avergonzara de que le gustaran los hombres, siempre se había sentido atraído por su mismo sexo... Lo que ya no le cuadraba por ningún lado es que le gustara Sirius... ¡Era Canuto y dormían en la misma habitación! Puede que a ojos ajenos pareciera lo más lógico, mas no para Remus. Esos cuatro tíos con los que había compartido siete años la habitación eran como sus hermanos. Sirius no era la excepción. No _podía_ ser la excepción.

Tenía detrás de sí a todo el sector femenino de la escuela y Remus se pegaría una paliza a sí mismo si él empezaba a formar parte del grupito de histéricas "Se nos caen las bragas por Sirius Black". No, ni de broma.

Suspiró resignado. Si Sirius era la excepción... Por lo menos se encargaría de que el animago nunca se diera cuenta de nada. Nunca, ni aunque Sirius volviera a soplarle en mitad de una clase, inundándole de su olor por todas partes.


	7. Tormenta

Hola! Por fin!! Ya soy libre!!! Yujuuuuuu y me da exactamente lo mismo como me hayan salido los examenes, porque se han acabado!!!! Wiiii!! Bueno bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí estoy otro domingo mas actualizando esta tablita de la naturaleza de los cachorritos... Espero que os guste la viñetita.

Gracias a IloveWeasleys por su comentario que me ha animado tanto y me ha dado ideas para continuar con la tabla.

Espero que me dejeis vuestras opiniones, realmente me animan mucho.

_**7. Tormenta**_

-¡Eh, colegas, felicitadme!

Peter, James y Remus volvieron la vista hacia la puerta recién abierta de su habitación. Sirius Black, con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo en la cara y su porte arrogante de siempre, acababa de irrumpir de golpe en el cuarto. James sonrió, Remus no podía dejar de mirar a Sirius. Peter simplemente levantaba una ceja escéptico y seguía haciendo lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo.

-¡Tengo una cita!-James enarcó una ceja de la misma manera que había hecho Peter.

-¿Otra? Eso no es una novedad, Canuto... –Y siguió a lo suyo, buscando hasta por debajo de la cama los calcetines que había perdido.

-Esta es diferente, Cornamenta.- Sirius se peinó el pelo excesivamente largo hacia atrás con una mano, orgulloso de sí mismo. Remus decidió que era mala idea seguirle mirando o no lo soportaría mas, no era la primera vez que le molestaban las citas de Sirius, pero era la primera vez que lo resentía tanto.- ¡Es Amber Connor, tío!

-¡No jodas! –James volvió a prestarle atención, lo mismo que Peter. Remus se resistió, se sentía humillado. No entendía porqué, Sirius era Sirius y él no tenía derecho a ponerse celoso por una estúpida cita con una de las tías más difíciles del colegio.-¿En serio te ha dicho que sí?

-De eso nada... Esta vez ha sido ella la que me lo ha pedido a mi.- Todos soltaron una exclamación asombrada. Sirius asintió complacido, fardando de su encanto. Miró a Remus y se sintió extrañamente mal de que el licántropo no le mirara.- Será una noche memorable...

James anunció que tenía que terminar para el día siguiente un trabajo para Binns. Por lo visto Lily había conseguido inculcarle un poco de responsabilidad escolar al merodeador. Peter salió detrás de él y Remus supuso que Sirius también iría con James, sabía que Sirius iría con James hasta el infierno. Por eso se asombró tanto cuando miró hacia la puerta y allí seguía Sirius, plantado en mitad de la habitación, clavando inclemente sus ojos gris tormenta sobre él.

-¿Tú no me vas a felicitar, Lunático? –Remus le miró indiferente, viendo como el animago se acercaba a él y se sentía como una presa acorralada por el cazador. Por el experto cazador. Suspiró en señal de derrota. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado obvio, pero le costaba tanto disimular delante de él.

-Claro que sí, Canuto, pero... – Se levantó de donde estaba agachado para colocar unos libros, a la altura del animago y solo a unos cuantos centímetros de él. Podía notar confusión en los ojos de Sirius.

-¿Pero? –Frunció el ceño, Remus estaba realmente raro últimamente. Y Sirius no podía dejar de darse cuenta de que solo estaba raro con él.

-Verás, entiendo que llevas siglos detrás de esa chica... –Intentó no sonar duro, pero se sentía dolido. Vale, había decidido que Sirius nunca sabría lo que sentía por él, aun así se sentía... ¿Pisoteado, celoso, enfadado?- Ahora que por fin vas a salir con ella ¿cuánto te va a durar?

-Vamos, Lunático.- Sirius sonrió un poco, muy lejos de toda esa seguridad y arrogancia de momentos antes. Con Remus era distinto, se sentía raro por que le dijera aquello. Y no supo por qué quiso dejar bien claro que aquella chica no le interesaba tanto como parecía.- Sabes que solo una semana, un par como mucho... ¿Qué te pasa?

-No es nada... –Suspiró, entre aliviado y ofendido. Comprendiendo que, en el caso entre un millón en que Sirius saliera con él, cosa que no ocurriría mas que en su imaginación, éste acabaría hartándose de él al par de semanas, como máximo. Y al pensarlo se sintió derrotado del todo, no pensó que estar enamorado de Sirius Black acabara doliendo tanto, si ni siquiera le había dicho nada.

Sirius frunció mas el ceño. A Remus le pasaba algo, algo grave y que además tenía que ver con él. No era tonto, era un Black, pero no idiota. Le miró fijamente, tratando de ver en aquellos ojos dorados algo que le diera respuestas, porque se encontraba muy confuso. Parecía que Remus estaba molesto por la cita con aquella chica y para él, Sirius, era más importante Remus que una estúpida cita. Se sentía culpable de haber aceptado la proposición de la chica, aunque no sabía bien porqué.

Se podía palpar la tensión de la tormenta entre los dos y se dieron cuenta. Remus pensó que Sirius estaba enfadado con él por haberle dicho aquello y en cierto modo era verdad, porque Sirius no estaba a gusto ya con la cita. Ambos se quedaron con ganas de decirse mas cosas, tal vez cosas que ni siquiera debían decir en voz alta y Remus agradeció al bueno de Peter haberles interrumpido justo a tiempo para evitar que le dijera a Sirius todas esas tonterías que hacía y pensaba solo porque estaba cerca. Sirius fue detrás de Peter, dejando a Remus solo en la habitación y suspirando aliviado.

_Dudas, críticas, sugerencias y tomatazos clic en el botón de "GO"_


	8. Arcoiris

_Hola!! Realmente estaba pensando la semana pasada actualizar antes del domingo... por la cosa de que ya no tengo exámenes y se supone que tengo mas tiempo libre... ¡Pero no es así! No os engañéis, los de mi curso han decidido hacer un viaje de ecuador de carrera (que cosas ¬¬) pero como no tengo tanto dinero por que mis padres no trabajan en el banco de España... Un grupito decidimos irnos a pasar parte de la semana en la Sierra de Gredos, (Ávila), así que allí que nos fuimos con las cabras... Por lo que no he actualizado antes por eso, menos mal que tenía esta viñeta medio preparada y solo he tenido que retocarla un poco, por que si no me las habría visto ps para actualizar..._

_Gracias especiales a __**n-darcy,**__**ILoveWeasleys, Veroboned yMerodeadora Blacky**__ por sus comentarios que me animan un montón!! Siento no haber contestado los reviews por que me ha faltado el tiempo, espero que la viñetita lo compense!_

_Bueno, aquí está!_

_**8. Arcoiris**_

La mañana siguiente sorprendió a Remus en la cama, con pocas o ningunas ganas de levantarse. Era sábado y los sábados no estaba de más dar una vuelta por los terrenos del colegio después de tomar un copioso desayuno junto a James, Peter y por supuesto Sirius. Se dio la vuelta entre las sábanas, intentando ignorar los rayitos del sol que se iban colando por las cortinas de su cama. Por la habitación se escuchaba trastear a James de un lado para otro y a Peter en el baño y Remus podía oír los ronquidos de Sirius en la cama de al lado. Estaría cansado, pensó, después de la "memorable" noche que debía haber pasado con aquella chica.

Las pocas ganas de desayunar que hubiera podido tener se fueron al garete tras ese pensamiento. Era definitivo, Sirius era un idiota integral y Remus no estaba dispuesto a amargarse el día por algo así. No, por supuesto que no. Se levantó, estirando los brazos para estirarse y dando un bostezo que por poco no se convirtió en un rugido. James se detuvo a medio camino de ponerse los pantalones y le miró.

-Vaya, parece que tu "pequeño problema peludo" ha dormido genial¿no Lunático? –Remus le devolvió la sonrisa al chico de las gafas, comenzando a buscar su ropa en el baúl e ignorando la cama con las cortinas aun echadas que parecía invitarle a retirar las cortinas e inspeccionar su interior.

-¿Qué planes tenemos esta mañana? –Inquirió Remus, pudiendo a penas retener otro bostezo.

-Aun no lo tenemos decidido.- le respondió James, sentado sobre su cama esperando a que Peter dejara libre el cuarto de baño.- Pensábamos ir a jugar al quiddicht, pero está todo empapado.

-¿Llovió anoche? –Remus frunció el ceño. Era muy sensible a esas cosas, siempre se despertaba en mitad de las noches de tormenta escuchando los truenos y el repiquetear de la lluvia sobre la ventana.

-Debe ser... –Y el de las gafas se encogió de hombros, dirigiéndose al baño que acababa de quedar libre.

Un ruido detrás de las cortinas de la cama de Sirius hizo que Remus dejara de pensar en la lluvia. ¿A qué hora llegaría la noche anterior¿Qué tan lejos habría llegado con esa chica? Negó fuertemente con la cabeza, no debía estar haciéndose esas preguntas estúpidas por que solo le daban ganas de coger a Sirius por el cuello y estrangularle. _Calma, Remus, calma..._

-Y... –Se había acercado hasta el cuarto de baño a gritarle a James a través de la madera de la puerta.- ¿Se sabe a qué hora volvió el chucho anoche?

Se escuchó una risilla de James atravesar la puerta y Remus intentó no enrojecer. No era nada fuera de lo común lo que había preguntado, pero de pronto se sentía invadiendo la intimidad de Sirius. Tenía que controlarse mejor. Quizá James se había reído por que había notado la verdadera intención de la pregunta, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado poco discreto con el tema "me gusta Sirius y no sé como evitarlo". Al otro lado de la puerta oyó la voz amortiguada del pelinegro.

-Llegó bastante mas pronto de lo habitual... farfullando algo, no sé... –James salió del baño para seguir hablando con Remus.- Creo que ya ha tenido mas que suficiente de Amber para el resto de su vida...

Remus no sabía como tomarse aquello. Intentaba sofocar esa pequeña vocecilla que en su interior le susurraba que a lo mejor Sirius se había arrepentido de su cita solo por lo que él le había dicho el día anterior. O tal vez solo significaba que saldría un par de veces mas con ella y luego buscaría rápidamente una sustituta. Sirius era así. James le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, Dios sabe pensando en qué, y el licántropo se sintió ligeramente incómodo. James nunca le miraba así, como si estuviera juzgándole.

-¿Porqué lo preguntas? –Remus se tensó. No parecía él mismo, toda esa tranquilidad y autocontrol del que siempre hacía gala se había esfumado.

-¿Yo? Por nada, no es... –Buscó rápidamente una excusa que no dejara demasiado de sí mismo en evidencia.- Me preocupó verlo en la cama, creí que no llegaría a dormir.

_Buena respuesta, Remus¡Sí señor! Así seguro que James no termina con la mosca detrás de la oreja.._. Se reprendió mentalmente Remus, todo irónico, por el tamaño de la estupidez de la respuesta. ¡Era demasiado obvio! Se veía a sí mismo desde fuera como si llevara en la frente tatuado con letras luminosas "¿Aun no te has enterado?¡Me gusta Sirius!"

-Ah... –Fue la elocuente respuesta del pelinegro, antes de proponer ir a desayunar para cambiar de tema. Decidieron que Sirius era mayorcito si decidía perderse el delicioso desayuno de un sábado, pero Peter no había terminado de decirlo cuando se abrieron las cortinas de la cama de par en par y un despeinado Sirius les pedía entre balbuceos incoherentes que le esperaran. Remus no pudo evitar sonreír ante la familiar y cabe decir que sexy imagen de Sirius en boxers recién levantado.

Por la ventana de la habitación se veía el arcoiris que la lluvia de la noche había hecho aparecer sobre el lago. Remus pensó que era el mejor arcoiris que había visto nunca.

_Ya sabéis, como siempre, dudas, quejas, sugerencias y tomatazos clic en "GO"!_


	9. Aurora

_Hola! Siento haber tardado un día mas de lo pensado en actualizar, espero que me lo perdonéis por que esta viñetita es algo mas larga que las demás… (solo un poco). _

_Gracias a : __**Topa Lupin Black, Veroboned, Merodeadora Blacky y **__**Saiph Feder**__, por sus comentarios en la viñeta anterior - vuestros comentarios me alegran el día, muchas gracias!

* * *

_

_**9. Aurora**_

El desayuno estuvo bien. O al menos así lo calificaría Remus. Había optado por dejar a un lado los celos irracionales sobre la cita de Sirius y pensar que era solo mera curiosidad. Sí, era perfectamente consciente de que se estaba engañando a sí mismo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa si tenía a Sirius cerca y quería que sus sentimientos hacia él siguieran siendo secretos. Miró a su alrededor, casi todos estaban echados hacia atrás y resoplando por tanta comida. Sonrió al ver que Sirius seguía engullendo aquel pedazo de pan.

-¿Habéis pensado en un plan alternativo para hoy? -Inquirió Remus, dirigiéndose a nadie en particular.

-¿Qué os parece un partido de quidditch?-respondió Sirius, consiguiendo que todos le miraran con un deje de asombro.

-Canuto¿no viste la tromba de agua que cayó anoche? -respondió James, señalando a su amigo con un tenedor.- Acabaríamos con el barro hasta las orejas y ya tengo suficiente de eso con los entrenamientos entre semana, gracias.

-¿Tan temprano llegaste ayer que hoy tienes ganas de marcha? -Vale, ese comentario de Remus había sonado más mordaz de lo que pretendía, no había podido evitarlo. Sirius le miró con una expresión extraña antes de emitir un gruñido y volver a atender su desayuno.

-Yo tengo un montón de trabajos acumulados de toda la semana.- terció Peter, ajeno por completo al incómodo silencio que se había impuesto en la mesa.- No creo que pueda salir de la biblioteca en todo el día.

-Ahora que dices lo de biblioteca... Yo había quedado con Lily hoy.-James miró su reloj y dio un brinco en el banco, tirando en el acto el tenedor con el que estaba jugando.- ¡Y ya llego tarde¡Os veo mas tarde, hasta luego!

Y James se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor como una flecha, rumbo seguramente a la sala común de Griffindor, donde había quedado con Lily hacía 10 minutos. Peter, al ver desaparecer a su modelo a seguir, se apresuró a levantarse de la mesa y seguir los pasos de James hasta la salida del Gran Comedor, caminando después en dirección a la biblioteca. Remus miró desesperado las gruesas puertas del Gran Comedor abrirse y cerrarse, no tenía ni pizca de ganas de quedarse a solas con Sirius durante todo el día, por lo que ya estaba elucubrando alguna excusa que le alejara del moreno por el resto del día. Pero Sirius fue más rápido.

-Vaya, Remus, parece que solo quedamos tú y yo.- Y no supo porqué, pero esa sonrisa tan deslumbrante en los ojos de Sirius a Remus se le antojó seductora y retorcida, concebida solo para torturarle a él.

-Lo siento Sirius, pero yo también tengo cosas que hacer... -pero no llegó a terminar la frase porque la mano de dedos largos de Sirius se posó sobre su hombro, contagiándole un calor que no podía ser sano.

-¿No lo dejarías todo por un poco de chocolate de HoneyDucks? -repuso Sirius, meloso, acercando la boca de manera peligrosa al oído de Remus. El chico tragó saliva trabajosamente, intentando no balbucear al responder de lo nervioso que se había puesto.

-¿Me estás proponiendo una cita, Black? -soltó, sin titubear y mirándole de reojo. Casi se sonrió por la cara de susto que puso el animago. Sirius se había quedado paralizado a pocos centímetros de él, mirándole asustado. No fue hasta que Remus soltó una carcajada que respiró aliviado.

-Sabes que no hay ningún otro lobito en mi vida... -Y le revolvió el pelo. Cualquiera que pasara en esos momentos a su lado podría pensar cualquier cosa de ellos, aun a pesar del aire de camaradería que tenían esas maneras de tocarse el uno al otro.

-Solo dime una cosa... -le dijo Remus, cuando ambos ya caminaban a paso regular por los pasillos rumbo a la estatua de la bruja tuerta y con joroba.- Si soy el único en tu vida... ¿Qué hacías anoche con Amber?

El ceño de Sirius se frunció de manera instantánea y aceleró el paso. La pregunta de Remus tenía un toque de broma, pero los dos sabían que no era ninguna tontería. Remus también aceleró el paso, detrás de Sirius, dispuesto a sonsacarle la verdad. Consideraba que el ego de Sirius no tenía derecho a ofenderse por aquella pregunta. Eran amigos, por mucho que a Remus le pesara.

-No pasó nada.- respondió Sirius, enfurruñado. Cuando Remus le cogió del brazo para refrenar un poco su acelerada marcha, el chico clavó sus ojos grises en el licántropo de una manera que casi daba miedo.

-Vamos, sabes que a mi puedes contármelo, Canuto... -Y la sonrisa que le dirigió pretendió ser tranquilizadora, pero por alguna razón tuvo el efecto contrario. Sirius se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Remus y casi echó a correr por el pasillo.

Remus ni se molestó en seguirle, estaba seguro de que al final no irían a HoneyDucks a por chocolate. Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, confuso por la actitud de Sirius. Ni que fuera un gran secreto para Remus lo que Sirius hacía o dejaba de hacer con las chicas con las que salía. Apretó los puños, enfadado con Sirius, y enfiló de regreso a la torre Griffindor, dispuesto a coger sus libros y pasarse el día en la biblioteca, como Peter, adelantando trabajos. Era el único sitio que se le ocurría en el que era más que improbable encontarse con los ojos grises de Sirius.

* * *

_Gracias por leer, como siempre, para cualquier cosa clic en "Go" a dejar review!! Besos._


	10. Huracán

_Hola! Sí, se que no tengo perdón... para una viñeta tan cortita y me tiro mas de una semana escribiéndola... solo me queda imploraros perdón... No diré nada en mi defensa, la verdad es que estaba de bajón y lo que menos me apetecía era escribir algo que no mereciese la pena, por eso lo he ido dejando... pero nada, que da igual._

_Agradezco enormemente los reviews que me habéis dejado O son todos maravillosos!! Y me suben mucho la moral cuando lo necesito!! Gracias especiales a: _Saiph Feder, Asami Black, Celeste Black, Topa Lupin Black, Merodeadora Blacky y Leslie Rebeka Black Snape. _Sois maravillosas!_

_Y ahora el drabble, este es algo (solo un poco) mas largo...

* * *

_

_**10. Huracán**_

El resto de la semana apenas cruzó una palabra con Sirius. Y Remus se sentía patético, realmente pensaba que había su culpa que Sirius ahora se hubiera alejado de él de esa manera. Pero no podía evitarlo, en determinados momentos todo lo que sentía por Sirius se le agolpaba en las sienes y por su boca no salían mas que frases mordaces e hirientes. Sabía que podía estar haciendo algo de daño a Sirius con su actitud, pero más daño le estaba haciendo el animago a él sin apenas ser consciente.

Decidió dar un paseo por los jardines, como hacía mal tiempo, hacía mucho que no lo hacía y a Remus le apetecía sentir en las cicatrices de la cara el helado viento. Aquella tarde corría mucho viento, demasiado como para poder volar sobre una escoba sin ser derribado, pero el licántropo sabía que el equipo de quidditch de Griffindor estaría entrenando de todas maneras. Conocía a James y Sirius lo suficiente para saber que no se echaban atrás por un poquito de viento. Aunque, pensó mirando como las hojas del libro que se había llevado para leer se estremecían, de poquito nada.

A los diez minutos de estar sentado en un poyete de piedra de uno de los muros del castillo, Remus ya se había resignado a que era inútil tratar de leer algo, todo el universo se había puesto de acuerdo para impedírselo. Gracias al viento las páginas se le volaban continuamente, y por su mente paseaba cierto Black arrogante y terco, lo que todo junto le hacía perder muy fácilmente el hilo de la lectura. Y, quizás estaba siendo un poco paranoico, pero se sentía como si unos ojos invisibles le observaran desde cualquier rincón oscuro.

De pronto algo le golpeó en el pie. Se agachó, para ver que era, y lo recogió cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una pelota roja igual a las que se usaban en los entrenamientos de quidditch. Suspiró, pronto aparecería James por cualquier esquina buscando la pelota. Mas esperó en vano, por que James no apareció. Remus hasta se levantó para ir al encuentro del jugador cuando se dio cuenta de que tardaba demasiado en aparecer, pero no vio a nadie dirigiéndose a ese lugar. Bufó confuso y frustrado, ahora tendría que ir al campo de entrenamiento para devolverles la pelota.

En cuanto hubo tomado esa decisión, después de recoger todas sus cosas, una sombra apareció a su espalda. Remus se giró en el acto, asustado. Respiró, intentando disimular el alivio y al mismo tiempo el nerviosismo que sentía. Sirius estaba parado sobre la hierba medio congelada a pocos metros de él. Le miraba, sentía los penetrantes ojos grises del animago sobre él, pero no se acercó mas, tampoco dijo ni una palabra. Al final, confuso, fue Remus quien decidió que sería demasiado pedirle a Sirius mas de lo que había hecho ya.

-Hola, Canuto.-Saludó, educación ante todo. Pero esta educación pareció ser un detonante para que la ira de Sirius se desatara.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? -le espetó, mirando hacia cualquier otra parte pero visiblemente enfadado. Remus no comprendía nada, quien había sido plantado por alguien era él y no Sirius.

-No te entiendo... -frunció un poco el ceño y cambió de pie el peso del cuerpo, observando a sus anchas a Sirius ya que no le miraba.

-Lo sabes perfectamente.- Le cortó Sirius y Remus notó algo: estaba muy enfadado. Parecía un huracán, dispuesto a arrasar con todo lo que tuviera por delante. Remus se sentía en el ojo de huracán.- ¿Sabes...?¿Sabes lo que...?

No supo por qué pensó que eso sería una disculpa, pero se desengañó rápidamente cuando Sirius siguió hablando, cosas casi incoherentes entre sí y de una aparente gran importancia para el animago.

-Yo... Somos amigos, Remus... -Ahora ya no se estaba quieto, sino que caminaba nerviosamente delante de Remus, sin acercarse mas, pero mirándole de vez en cuando de manera fiera.- Esto es difícil para mi y... yo...

Sirius enmudeció, por su expresión parecía que acababa de comprender algo de vital importancia que le había dejado helado. Remus le observaba atentamente, su corazón bombeaba con una fuerza increíble dentro de su pecho pues por un ínfimo instante había estado seguro de que Sirius diría a continuación que le quería. O algo parecido, pero para Remus era mas de lo que habría soñado. Pero Sirius cambió de tema.

-No quiero volver a ver a Amber... -susurró, mirando al suelo con el ceño fruncido y mechones de pelo negro cayéndole sobre la frente. Remus lo miró desesperado y dolido por la mención a la chica, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que Sirius había dicho implicaba.

-Eso deberías decírselo a ella, no a mí- Intentó sonar tranquilo, pero sus puños cerrados con fuerza excesiva temblaban.

-Está bien.

Y Remus vio como Sirius se alejaba por el césped, en dirección a las puertas del castillo. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que estaba cubierto de barro seco y algunos rasguños, seguramente se había caído de la escoba por el fuerte viento. Huía, de él. Y Remus temblaba de rabia, ahora era él el que se sentía como un huracán, con ganas de sangre y de destrozarlo todo. Faltaba poco para la luna llena.

* * *

_¿Me perdonais por tardar?¿¿Sí?? Ya sabeis para los tomatazos clic en "GO"_


	11. Luna

_Hola! siento tardar tanto, de verdad, pero entre la sequía de inspiración que sufro, varios proyectos que tengo en mente y que intento ordenar y las votaciones del Reto "Parejas Extrañas" del foro Weird Sisters... pues eso, que me falta el tiempo por todos lados y en la Uni parece que a todos los profesores les ha dado el gusanillo de pasarse todas las vacaciones de Semana Santa leyendo trabajos de alumnos..._

_En fin, que no tengo una excusa..._

_Mil gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y por leer... _Leslie Rebeka Black Snape, EuqeArt, Topa Lupin Black, Merodeadora Blacky (por partida doble Xp), Hibichan y ILoveWeasleys

_Vuestros comentarios son el alimento de mis musas -_

_**

* * *

**_

_**11. Luna**_

En el cielo despejado se podía distinguir perfectamente el orbe brillante de la luna, sobre ellos, iluminándolos con su plateado resplandor. Los cuatro animales paseaban por los alrededores del bosque prohibido, aparentemente tranquilos, la rata montaba ágilmente sobre el lomo del ciervo y el lobo parecía ir inmerso en sus propios asuntos, ajeno a la compañía que llevaba. El perro caminaba a una distancia prudencial del lobo, pues cada vez que intentaba acercarse, el lobo dejaba relucir al resplandor nocturno sus afilados y enormes dientes para él. Remus no estaba de humor.

El ciervo y la rata podían notar la tensión entre los dos animales, por lo que preferían no meterse en medio salvo si terminaban arrancándose la piel a mordiscos el uno al otro. Tal vez temían salir ellos también con marcas de dientes por todo el cuerpo. El pelaje grisáceo de Remus brillaba mucho a la luz de la luna llena, parecía plateado, etéreo. Sirius, con su forma de perro guiando sus movimientos, no era capaz de mirara hacia otro lado cuando el imponente lobo caminaba.

El perro negro habría reprimido un suspiro si hubiera sido humano, la conversación que tuvo con Remus en los terrenos aun le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Había estado a punto de decir algo de lo que ni siquiera había sido consciente antes, algo que no había planeado decir de ninguna manera. Había estado a punto de confesarle a Remus que le quería de manera diferente a lo que siempre había creído, como más que su amigo. Había descubierto en ese momento el porqué no podía ser feliz con ninguna chica, por que era solo Remus quien le hacía feliz.

Intentó un acercamiento una vez mas, esta vez con el rabo entre las piernas y la cabeza gacha, aguantando de manera estoica los sonoros gruñidos que salían de la garganta del otro cánido. Sirius se moría por estar cerca de Remus, no importaba si salía escaldado en el intento. El lobo vio que el perro no retrocedía ante sus advertencias, estaba muy tentado de enzarzarse en una pelea para desquitarse del enfado que siendo humano podía reprimir. Sin embargo el olor del perro penetraba a raudales por sus finas fosas nasales, llamándole. Y dejó que se acercara sin dejar de bajar la guardia, no estaba dispuesto a tolerar ni una sola tontería del perro esa noche.

El ciervo y la rata solo volvían a mirarles, ahora menos preocupados, pero igualmente atentos. Remus estaba especialmente susceptible y todo parecía apuntar a que la culpa era de Sirius. Solo lo parecía. El perro restregaba sumiso su propio hocico contra el del lobo, que le ignoraba completamente tenso. Era su manera de decir "Remus, lo siento" pero el lobo no estaba dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente, aunque le resultara especialmente difícil resistirse a los ojillos tristes de perro abandonado que el otro ponía para ablandarle. Un tímido lametón en el hocico plateado del lobo fue todo lo que Sirius necesitó para que Remus le perdonara. Al menos la parte de Remus que gobernaba el lobo. Le devolvió el lametón, consiguiendo un sonoro ladrido de alegría y que la cola de Sirius se agitara de lado a lado con la misma alegría.

Mas tarde, esa misma noche, el perro posesivo no dejaría al ciervo y la rata acercarse a Remus mientras este volvía a transformarse en humano. Le rodeaba, echando amenazantes miradas a los otros dos, mientras esperaba que su Remus volviera a mirarle con forma humana. Y cuando el chico apareció tirado en el suelo de cualquier manera, dolorido y con algunos rasguños abiertos, Sirius aun en forma de perro, se acercó a lamerlos con devoción. A lo mejor debería transformarse en humano de nuevo como habían hecho James y Peter ya, a lo mejor, pero sabía que si se transformaba no tendría la valentía suficiente para acercarse a Remus y tratar de curar sus heridas, como ahora las lamía. Sintió la mano débil de Remus acariciarle detrás de las orejas y supo que de verdad le había perdonado. Sirius sintió complacido el contacto, desando mas, desando que Remus también hubiera descubierto algo tan revelador como hizo él el día de la discusión.

Remus no comprendía porqué Sirius aun no se transformaba. Simplemente permanecía ahí, acurrucado a su lado, dejando que le acariciara las orejas gachas. Le dio unas palmaditas en el lomo y vio como la cola de Sirius se movía de lado a lado. Remus sonrió, al parecer estaban los dos más tranquilos después de esa luna llena.

-Remus nosotros iremos yendo a despertar a Poppy... -dijo inseguro James mientras observaba la extraña actitud de sus dos amigos. Remus asintió sin apenas mirarle y James cogió de un codo a Peter para echar a andar hacia el castillo.

-Parece que nos han dejado solos, Canuto... -Remus seguía sonriendo y acariciando el suave pelo del lomo de Sirius, quien no apartaba esos ojos grises que seguía conservando siendo perro, de él.-Vamos, tenemos que ir al castillo...

Intentó levantarse, pero las patas delanteras de Sirius sobre sus hombros volvieron a tumbarle en el suelo de manera brusca. El ladrido alegre de Sirius casi le deja completamente sordo.

-¡Ay¡Joder, Sirius! -pero no podía contener esa risa fresca que le salía por la boca solo de saber que Sirius se estaba comportando con él con total normalidad, como si no hubiera habido Amber ni discusión alguna entre ellos.

El animago no se transformó hasta que Remus le sacó a rastras de allí y entonces se pasó el resto del camino abrazado al licántropo con la excusa de que aun estaba débil por la transformación. Sirius pensaba que era una excusa muy mala, pero era la única que tenía, sin ser perro, de acercarse tanto a Remus. Y éste por su parte pensaba que la dolorosa transformación había merecido la pena si Sirius y él iban hasta el colegio completamente pegados. Aunque Sirius solo lo hiciera por eso, Remus tenía alegría de sobra para el resto del día.

_Ya sabeis, tomates, y cartas bomba haciendo clic en "GO" besos!_


	12. Estrellas

_**Disclaimer:** Nada es mio, todo de JK_

_**12. Estrellas**_

La noche siguiente a la luna llena, Remus siempre la pasaba en la enfermería. Y, de manera invariable, Sirius siempre iba a verle a primera hora de la mañana. Salvo esa vez. Madame Pomfrey había cerrado ya la puerta de su habitación, lista para irse a dormir y Remus había decidido dejar encendida una pequeña vela para leer un rato hasta que le diera sueño. Las cortinas de la ventana que había al lado de su cama estaban descorridas, y un enorme y negro cielo estrellado le devolvía la mirada confusa. Con Sirius estaba pasando algo raro, bueno o malo, pero raro.

Un silencioso crujido le hizo girar la vista hacia la puerta, por donde entraba un Sirius con aspecto de acelerado. Seguramente habría ido todo el camino corriendo, pensó inmediatamente Remus. El animago le guiñó un ojo y le hizo un gesto con un dedo en los labios para que no dijera nada y Madame Pomfrey no le echara de allí a golpe de varita. Remus sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, desde que la noche anterior hiciera las paces con Sirius sonreía mas de lo habitual.

-Sirius, deberías estar con James y Peter en la Torre... Perderás todos los puntos que ganaste la semana pasada si te pillan aquí.- Sirius se acercó hasta la cama de su amigo y convocó un hechizo silenciador al tiempo que echaba las cortinas que ocultaban de la vista la cama de Remus y a él. Sonrió de lado, consiguiendo que el chico de las cicatrices por todo el cuerpo tragara una especie de nudo que ahora reposaba en su estómago.

-Vamos, Remus, he venido a verte mal amigo desagradecido... –Sintió esa mirada grisácea sobre él durante unos instantes interminables y el nudo no le dejaba en paz.- La semana que viene es lo suficientemente larga como para recuperar esos puntos, habrá merecido la pena si me pillan.

Hablaba despreocupado, aparentemente indiferente a que Remus estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos lánguidos de manos, de cada ademán, de ese brillo de desdén infinito por las normas que brillaba a todas horas en sus ojos.

-¿Y qué haces aquí solo toda la maldita noche? Yo me aburriría horrores.- Y otra vez sonrió ante ese gesto con la mano, como para apartar una mosca molesta que se hubiera cruzado en su camino.

-Leo...

-¡Eso es un coñazo, Lunático! Tiene que haber algo mas interesante que hacer aquí. –Remus le dio una mirada larga al cielo oscuro al otro lado de la ventana.

-Me temo que te equivocas, Sirius, no hay nada más que hacer.- Sirius siguió la dirección de la mirada del licántropo hasta el basto cielo plagado de estrellas.

-Me gusta ver las estrellas.

Remus giró la cabeza para mirar a Sirius, pero este ya no le miraba a él, su vista se perdía mas allá de los terrenos de Hogwarts, más allá de las nubes, hasta las estrellas. Su aspecto de pronto era soñador, casi infantil, tan alejado de esa imagen cargada de arrogancia que derrochaba sensualidad por los cuatro costados que Remus se sintió igual que cuando tenía 11 años y llegó a Hogwarts por primera vez. Sin querer, pero en realidad queriendo, acarició despacio los dedos de Sirius, que descansaban en su colcha, solo por probar, si siquiera sabía porqué lo había hecho. Aunque, contra todo pronóstico que pudiera hacer su imaginación, Sirius no apartó la mano de él. Y, claro, esto solo sirvió para envalentonar a Remus un poco mas, tan solo un poco, enlazando sus dedos con los del animago. Ahora Sirius le miró de reojo una sola vez, pero tampoco se apartó de él.

Y, sin querer, así pasaron la noche, a veces en vela, a veces dormidos, con Sirius sentado a su lado en la cama y con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro. Viendo las estrellas, contándose historias sobre ellas. Y con las manos entrelazadas.

_

* * *

_

Hola! Siento de verdad todo el retraso, en serio, no tengo excusa, de verdad que no, así que comprenderé que queráis apedrearme... me lo merezco se pone en posición de inmolarse

_Pero bueno, a lo que nos interesa, la historia hecha de viñetas, por que en eso se a terminado convirtiendo jejej, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer... me meto en unos fregaos yo sola... que pa'que._

_En cuanto a las actualizaciones... Pues lo cierto es que no lo se, intentaré tener otra viñeta para finales de esta semana, puede que incluso antes, todo depende de lo inspirada que me encuentre, ya sabéis, esas cosas de la musa..._

_Miles de millones de gracias a: _**veroboned, Merodeadora Blacky, n-darcy, Leslie Rebeka Black Snape, Topa Lupin Black, Greeen Snape-Lupin**

_Si queréis que os conteste el rew dejádmelos registrados o dejadme el mail, que aquí no los puedo contestar y son todos preciosos TT GRACIAS!_


	13. Planeta

13

_**13. Planeta**_

Las aguas tranquilas del lago estaban delante de él, a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia, la superficie lisa solo era alterada de vez en cuando por alguna onda provocada por uno que otro tentáculo del calamar gigante que parecía saludar a los habitantes del castillo. Él estaba apoyado sobre el tronco grueso del mismo haya de siempre, su lugar favorito de los terrenos, probablemente. La tarde era apacible y tranquila, una suave brisa mecía las hojas y los rayos del sol que lograban colarse entre ellas calentaban la pálida piel de Remus mientras este pasaba hoja tras hoja de ese libro de poesía muggle que le encantaba y del que Sirius huía, como de cualquier cosa relacionada con la cultura.

-Eres un tío de lo más aburrido ¿Nunca te lo había dicho nadie? –Remus levantó la vista del libro, sólo para verificar lo que ya sabía, que Sirius estaba allí plantado, con el pelo negro suelto y mecido ligeramente por la brisa de la tarde, tan descuidadamente calculado, con mas piel, de esa dorada por el sol, al descubierto que de costumbre. Sin querer, Remus se pasó un dedo por los labios. De pronto los sentía resecos.

-Sabes que nunca seré tan fantástico como tú, Canuto.-Le respondió, con una sonrisilla falsamente resignada en los labios, volviendo la atención de sus ojos a la lectura.

-¿Con qué estás torturando a tu cerebro esta vez? –Sirius se sentó a su lado, mirando por encima de su hombro las letras de imprenta del libro muggle que Remus sostenía en sus muslos. Este le echó una mirada de un reproche tan falso que nadie habría podido tomárselo en serio. Justo a tiempo que Sirius sacaba un cigarrillo de un bolsillo de su pantalón con un tabaco de dudosa procedencia y esencia. Remus enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y luego soy yo quien tortura a su cerebro? –Sirius sonrió, consiguiendo enseñarle a Remus todos los dientes, exhalando por las fosas nasales todo el humo con olor inconfundible a marihuana que acababa de inhalar. –No sabes de lo que hablas…

-Tú eres el que se lo pierde, amigo…- dio otra calada al cigarrillo liado a mano.- Esto es una de las mejores cosas del planeta… Esto y ver las estrellas.- añadió como si nada, encogiéndose de hombros y soltando de nuevo el humo.

Remus intentó no mirarle, se sentía azorado, con toda la sangre agolpada en la cara, recordando los momentos inolvidables de la noche anterior. Sirius se quedó con él toda la noche, viendo las estrellas… Eso sí fue genial.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo… -susurró, poco consciente de lo que decía, aun mirando la misma página del libro que tenía abierta desde que Sirius había llegado. No había conseguido ni leer una sola línea.

Sirius no dijo nada porque pensó que Remus estaba de nuevo enfrascado en su mundo de poesía muggle aburrida y que él no lograba entender. Daba largas y placenteras caladas al cigarrillo de marihuana, cómo lo había conseguido y cómo era que lograba conseguirlo siempre era algo que a Remus le desconcertaba, prefería no saberlo. Se sentía a gusto, tranquilo y relajado al lado de Sirius. Aunque le llenara los pulmones con el humo intoxicante que salía de sus labios, aunque fumara de manera tan sensual que no se sentía capaz de mirarle de frente.

-Sirius… -Por fuera parecía indiferente, leyendo su libro tranquilamente y a punto de comenzar algún tipo de banal conversación sobre algo sin importancia. Solo por fuera, pues por dentro Remus apretaba los puños con fuerza hasta hacerse daño, no podía soportarlo, no podía. Ya no aguantaba más. Estaba mal fingir que solo veía al animago como un amigo. Este le respondió con un ininteligible gruñido de satisfacción.- Para mí lo mejor del planeta… Eres tú.

Sirius pegó un bote en su sitio y puso cara de asustado, soltando el cigarro en el proceso, olvidando momentáneamente lo que para él era uno de los mejores placeres del mundo. Remus no se atrevió a mirarle, es más, ni siquiera se atrevió a cambiar la postura y seguía mirando al libro abierto como si su contenido fuera absorbente. No tenía el valor de ver la cara de Sirius, la repulsión y el rechazo en esos ojos que le traspasaban después de cada luna llena. Pero Sirius no se había levantado en el acto y se había marchado, seguramente estaba tan paralizado por la declaración que no podría coordinar sus movimientos. Remus sonrío con amargura ante su propio pensamiento.

Al final fue quien se levantó, cerrando el libro de manera brusca, sin ningún cuidado, como nunca jamás en la vida recordaba haber hecho. No miró atrás, caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia las puertas abiertas del colegio para refugiarse cuanto antes en sus acogedoras sombras. Se insultaba a sí mismo por dentro, no tendría que haberle dicho nada, ahora si que la había jodido. Casi tropieza en el último escalón con la prisa y el enfado consigo mismo, pero no le importa, se interna en las tinieblas de los pasillos de piedra.

Sirius sigue bajo el haya, con la mirada perdida en dirección a la lisa superficie del lago, sin reaccionar, más bien, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

_Hola! Esta vez no podéis quejaros… (aunque en realidad nadie se ha quejado - sois unos soles!) En fin, que aquí está la siguiente viñeta de la tablita esta que me está empezando a traer de cabeza, y eso que son capítulos super cortitos… no digo que haya dejado de gustarme escribirla, me encanta en realidad, me desestresa xDD como siempre digo… El caso es que la inspiración no viene mucho y cuando viene pues… suelo estar haciendo otras cosas, como clases, tareas domésticas… jejejje excusas xDD_

_Muchas gracias a las que me dejasteis rew!! Sois sensacionales!!: _**veroboned, EugeARt, ILoveWeasleys, Merodeadora Blacky y Leslie Rebeka Black Snape. **

_Y, ahora sí, me despido hasta la próxima que, como siempre digo, no se cuando será, pero espero que no tarde demasiado, digo yo que no jejeje. Miles de besos y ya sabéis que dejar reviews adelgaza ¿verdad?_


	14. Árbol

_**Disclaimer:** Todo es de JKR, nada es mio._

_**14. Árbol**_

Está parado justo delante del Sauce Boxeador. Y sabe que no debería estar ahí. Es peligroso, lo sabe, pero eso le pone la adrenalina a mil. Ya casi es de noche y las ramas del árbol no paran de agitarse, intentando alcanzarle, espantándole, haciéndole daño cuando pueden, dejándole arañazos y rasguños en las rodillas que luego, mas tarde, tendrá que explicar al los demás. Pero no le importa. Es rebelde, es joven, escucha rock n' roll y es Sirius Black. Él es Canuto, joder, no le importa lo que digan los demás.

Salvo lo que diga _él_.

Da un salto para esquivar otra rama. Las palabras que Remus le ha dicho, apenas una hora escasa antes, aun le resuena en la cabeza, repitiéndose, como la aguja enganchada en un surco de un disco de vinilo. _"Lo mejor del planeta…"_ Y, frustrado, no se le ha ocurrido mejor idea que emprenderla con el árbol boxeador. Odiaba que después de decirle eso se hubiera quedado callado, como si nada hubiera pasado, odiaba que se hubiera levantado tan tranquilo y se hubiera marchado, dejándole allí, con sus dudas, contradicciones y secretos, sin saber muy bien que más hacer que emprenderla a ostias con los primero que pillara. El Sauce estaba demostrando ser un digno adversario.

¿Y qué diablos hace? Está loco, se está volviendo loco, está completamente seguro de eso. No es de estar cuerdo darse una paliza con un árbol boxeador, pero solo así puede conseguir que se le aclaren un poco las ideas, porque no tiene nada claro. En cuanto Remus le había soltado semejante bomba había tendido el impulso de responderle con lo mismo. Esa había sido su primera reacción, la que le había asustado tanto. Y es que no es de estar cuerdo tener el impulso de que te gusta tu mejor amigo. No. Una rama le da en la cara, abriéndole un corte desde la mejilla hasta la oreja. Y sangra, y duele, igual que las malditas palabras de ese licántropo que pone todo su mundo cabeza abajo a la menor oportunidad. ¿Qué hace dejando que un jodido árbol le dé una paliza? Está loco.

-¡Sirius! ¡Sirius, joder! –Siente que alguien le levanta del suelo, no recuerda haber caído, claro, será por los golpes.- ¿Qué coño estabas haciendo? ¿Estás loco o qué cojones te pasa?

Puede distinguir vagamente el contorno del rostro de James, inclinado sobre él. Las estrellas se reflejan en las gafas de su amigo. Sí, James también es su amigo, pero no es lo mismo que Remus. Nunca es lo mismo. Remus es Remus. Se siente arrastrado por el suelo unos cuantos metros, aparentemente hasta que James recuerda que es mago y que puede usar su varita para hacerle levitar y llevarle al castillo. Por el camino le escucha decir cosas, no muchas, pero como no entiende ninguna le da igual. Solo se deja flotar libremente en el aire, cansado y frustrado porque aun no tiene nada claro. El Sauce Boxeador no ha cumplido bien su cometido, tan solo está adolorido, pero con la mente igual de confusa que antes.

Y ni siquiera se plantea que esa no haya sido la mejor solución a sus dudas. Es un Black, es arrogante, es sensual y fuma marihuana, la suya siempre es la mejor solución para todo. Escucha vagas voces a su alrededor, pero tampoco las entiende, cada vez es menos consciente de lo que pasa, simplemente se deja llevar, ahora es lo mejor, se encuentra a gusto así, las heridas del Sauce le duelen un poco, pero su cerebro le está desconectando, apenas siente sus piernas y sus brazos.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? –Esa voz preocupada le suena, pero no sabe de qué, le recuerda a alguien.- ¡Está lleno de golpes y sangre!

-El muy idiota estaba delante del Sauce Boxeador dejando que el árbol le sacudiera… -Chocó con algo blando y ahora si sintió el dolor que emitían cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo y sus numerosas heridas. -¿Has llamado a Poppy?

Se escuchan pasos alejándose y mas pasos aún regresando y siente como alguien le hace beber a la fuerza un líquido espeso y amargo, tiene ganas de vomitar, pero en vez de eso cae profundamente dormido, sin haber descubierto siquiera sus verdaderos sentimientos por Remus ni de quién era esa maldita voz cálida que le recordaba a alguien.

* * *

_Siento la tardanza, el no haber contestado ni un solo rew... en fin, comprendo que me odieis por como dejé las cosas y que haya tardado tanto en actualizar, pero no he tenido una buena época... _

_Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios, sin ellos esta historia habría caído en el olvido y abandono así que es para vosotras. _

_Y ya me callo, pero decidme si os ha gustado, si no, si la continuo o si es mejor que me dedique a hacer jarrones ¿De acuerdo? Depende de vosotros que siga con esto o no, asi que lo dejo en vuestras manos. Besos, cuidaos mucho!_


	15. Mar

_**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío en realidad todo es de JKR (así que nadie me demande, porque no tengo un duro)_

_**15. Mar**_

Tal vez sea de noche, no está seguro. Puede que, simplemente, tenga los ojos cerrados. También puede ser, sin embargo, que alguien haya echado las cortinas de su cama durante la noche, para no tener que ver el espectáculo de un Sirius Black medio en cueros sobre las sábanas revueltas. Intenta moverse, se siente tan cansado como si hubiera pasado durmiendo una buena temporada. O como si le hubieran dado la paliza de su vida.

-Aghh... -Eso es lo único que consigue al intentar moverse. Dolor emanando por todos y cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo. Tiene ganas de gritar del dolor que siente, pero su garganta está cerrada, reseca, la lengua pegada a su paladar es un trapo inútil que solo le entorpece.

-¡Sirius! -Hay alguien a su lado, alguien que suena preocupado y demasiado cerca como para estar tendido en su cama del dormitorio de la Torre Gryffindor. Ahora comprende que no es que sea de noche, no necesariamente, tan solo tiene los ojos cerrados y los párpados demasiado pesados como para levantarlos.

Y entonces recuerda. Los recuerdos pasan por su cabeza como flashes que le ciegan durante segundos y la realidad le cae como un jarro de agua fría. Entonces también reconoce la voz de quien está a su lado cogiendo su mano. Y sabe que está en la enfermería por haber dejado que el Sauce Boxeador le diera una paliza y todo por ciertas palabras que no tenía ganas de recordar salidas de los labios de Remus, sí, que ahora estaba a su lado.

Sirius se estremeció imperceptiblemente. No estaba preparado para hablar con Remus, no todavía. Era un mar de dudas y si hablaba con Remus solo conseguiría ahogarse en ellas. No, no podía, tenía que resistir el impulso de abrir los ojos para que la voz preocupada de Remus dejase de sonar preocupada. Pero eso significaba hablar, dar explicaciones que no quería o, mas bien, no sabría dar.

Se hizo el dormido, procurando respirar despacio e ignorar la suavidad de la mano de Remus que cogía la suya. Al poco tiempo sintió disminuir la presión de los largos dedos del licántropo y finalmente le soltó. Sirius solo escuchó un suspiro, mas decepción que otra cosa, antes de que los pasos de Remus se alejaran en dirección a la puerta de la enfermería.

-Maldición...-masculló Sirius cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Abrió los ojos, no sabiendo muy bien para qué, si no podía ver los ojos dorados de Remus fijos en él no tenía sentido ver nada... ¡Pero qué demonios estaba pensando! Sacudió la cabeza, no sin dolor de sus magullados músculos, apartando esos pensamientos raros y confusos de su cabeza.

Fuera, al otro lado de la puerta de madera, Remus sigue plantado en el mismo lugar, en medio del pasillo, dudando entre si debería volver a entrar, despertar a Sirius a besos o alejarse a rápidos pasos de allí, si se daba prisa aun podía llegar a la comida. Pero sus pies no obedecían ninguna orden, ni siquiera esa tan coherente de ir a reponer fuerzas con un enorme chuletón de carne poco hecha. Su mente seguía dentro de esa enfermería, con Sirius, sumergida en ese mar grisáceo de los ojos del animago, el mar de sus propias dudas porque, ahora se da cuenta, no tenía que haberle dicho nada a Sirius.

Se daría de cabezazos contra la pared que tenía delante, pero no tenía caso, ya lo había hecho y Sirius ahora le odiaba. Suspiró, su vida de pronto se había convertido en un culebrón del que no tenía el control de nada, ni siquiera de sí mismo. Quería entrar en esa enfermería de nuevo para sacudir a hostias a Sirius y que todo entre ellos volviera a ser como antes, quería gritarle que no le importaba si él no sentía lo mismo, que le daba igual, pero que no se apartara de su lado como tenía la impresión de que estaba pasando.

Apretó los dientes y los puños, obligándose a sí mismo ha caminar en dirección al Gran Comedor, dentro de media hora tenían clase de nuevo y se desmayaría si no comía nada hasta seis horas después.

Tumbado en la cama de la enfermeria, Sirius, escuchó los fuertes pasos alejándose y se extrañó mucho. Podría haber jurado que era Remus, pues los pasos de Remus sonaban igual, pero ese pensamiento le desconcertaba, hacía mas de diez minutos que Remus se había marchado de ahí. Frunció el ceño, sintiendo una punzada en su frente donde debía tener otra herida.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **Niidea, Sandra, Leslie Rebeka Black Snape y Topa Lupin Black**, Vuestros comentarios me animaron mucho, creo que de momento dejaré los jarrones a un lado xD. Un beso enorme y sip, se agradecen comentarios, críticas (constructivas) y un etc... Y gracias por leer. Intentaré volver a un ritmo de viñeta por semana, por lo menos, a ver qué tal..._

_Besos!_

_PD: siento haber tardado tanto, estoy de exámenes, por fis... perdonadme!!_


	16. Arena

_**Disclaimer:**__ Harry Potter, sus personajes, lugares y situaciones son de JKRowling y yo no gano nada con esto, no tengo un duro, asi que nadie me demande pensando en sacar pasta... porque no tengo._

Y como lo prometido es deuda... aquí teneís el capi!

_**16. Arena**_

Sirius no salió de la enfermería hasta un par de días después. James, Peter e incluso Lily habían ido a verle. Pero no Remus. Y Sirius podía entender porqué no había ido a verle; tal y como se había comportado con Remus lo más probable era que no volvieran a hablar. Ya no digamos tener la relación que tenían antes.

Dio un suspiro mientras se dirigía con paso lento hacía la torre Gryffindor. Aun no se sentía preparado para hablar con Remus. Había aprovechado ese par de días para pensar seriamente en su situación y se había dado cuenta de que se había comportado como una serpiente cobarde y rastrera de Slytherin con Remus. Y se odiaba por ello. Las heridas causadas por el Sauce Boxeador ya casi estaban curadas, pero algunas dejarían bonitas cicatrices, recordándole lo idiota que había sido.

Porque sí, Sirius se había dado cuenta de que quería a Remus. Más que como amigo, mas que como lobo... Él quería a Remus como se quieren dos personas que se aman, que tienen planes juntos y se van besando por todos los rincones oscuros. Sirius había descubierto un hambre atroz por la piel de Remus llena de cicatrices, un deseo incontenible de apretar al chico contra él y no soltarle. Deseaba olerle el pelo y detrás de las orejas y ver su sonrisa ante una tableta del mejor chocolate de Honeyduckes.

Y todo eso aún le asustaba.

Se paró delante del retrato de la Dama Gorda y le soltó la contraseña como un acto reflejo antes de atravesar el hueco. Con un poco de suerte Remus todavía estaría en la biblioteca estudiando con Lily; según la chica, eso era lo que había estado haciendo Remus desde que él estaba en la enfermería. Intentó atravesar la sala común lo más rápido que podía con sus largas zancadas, pero nunca llegó a las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos.

El reloj de arena, ese en el que nunca se fijaba, colgado en una pared de la sala, atrajo su atención. Sirius no recordaba haberse fijado nunca demasiado en aquel reloj, no le veía utilidad. Tampoco es que se la viera ahora, era otra cosa lo que le mantenía paralizado a dos pasos de las escaleras. Ese reloj lleno de fina arena le recordaba muchísimo a los ojos de Remus. Se acercó para mirar más detenidamente el artefacto, intentando descubrir que ese color arena realmente no era el color de los ojos de su Remus.

¿Desde cuando había dejado de ser Remus para pasar a ser _su_ Remus? Pues Sirius lo desconocía. Sin embargo una sensación calentita en el pecho cuando lo pensaba le había sentirse en paz con el mundo.

-¡Sirius!

El aludido trató de no girarse, por mas que todas las fibras de su cuerpo quisieran comprobar que realmente era tan claro el color de los ojos de Remus como el de la arena. ¡No era un maldito Gryffindor! Tan solo un cobarde con miedo de enfrentarse a lo que necesitaba. Porque necesitaba a Remus mas que el aire que respiraba y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

-Sirius yo...- Vio a Remus rascarse la nuca como cuando estaba nervioso y tuvo que reprimir un impulso raro e irracional de callarle a besos.-Quería hablar contigo, si no te importa...

Sirius, confundido, abrió los brazos y señaló la poco concurrida sala común. Remus negó con la cabeza y comenzó a andar hacia las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de chicos. Sirius solo le siguió, como un perro bueno, aunque no se sintiera como tal.

-_Fermaportus_ -dijo Remus sin ganas tras cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.-Siéntate...

-Estoy bien de pie, gracias.-Sirius inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber sonado tan brusco y borde, pero no pensaba arreglarlo ahora disculpándose. Seguramente Remus quería decirle que se olvidara ya del asunto. El problema era que Sirius no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.-¿De qué querías hablar?

-De nosotros, Sirius.- Remus suspiró cansado y se acercó a su cama para sentarse y ocultar la cara entre las manos. Nunca pensó que desmentir lo que realmente sentía por Sirius le costara tanto trabajo.- Lo del otro día... No lo dije en serio.

-Pues a mí me pareció que sí.- Remus se removió incómodo, desviando su vista hacia todos los rincones menos a Sirius.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no lo dije en ese sentido, yo... - Tomó aire de manera ruidosa, atreviéndose a mirar una sola vez los ojos grises de Sirius.

Pero Remus no pudo terminar la frase. En cuanto sus ojos -color arena- se fijaron en los de Sirius todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Sirius no aguantaba más su necesidad de Remus recientemente descubierta. No podía dejar que Remus se retractara de todo lo que le había dicho, porque eso supondría quedar como un idota integral cuando se abalanzara contra Remus y le cerrara la boca con un beso. Y esos ojos tristes fijándose en los suyos solo fueron el detonante para que eso pasara.

Y ahora Sirius sostenía a Remus por la nuca mientras los dos se iban reclinando poco a poco en la cama del licántropo. Era un beso pasional, hambriento, uno por el que ambos llevaban mucho tiempo esperando sin saberlo.

Remus no se lo creía ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Sirius? Pero prefería no romper el beso por si solo era una ilusión. Sirius quería lamer a Remus, restregarle la lengua por la cara como el buen perro que era, beber de esa boca que jamás pensó que besaría; y menos de aquella manera que les estaba haciendo jadear a ambos.

Al final fue Sirius quien rompió el beso. No por falta de aire, ni porque se arrepintiera de nada. Solo necesitaba mirar los ojos de Remus, buscando su aprobación. Sí, el mismo Sirius Black casanova que escuchaba rock'n roll a todo volumen, que fumaba marihuana y bebía una cerveza tras otra sin caer. Sí, el mismo, miraba inseguro a un jadeante Remus, esperando que él también le dijera sin palabras aquello que había quedado plasmado en ese beso.

-¿Remus?

-Dime, Sirius.- Sirius frunció el ceño, Remus no parecía ni un poquito impresionado.

-¿Todavía quieres hablar de eso?- Remus le miró con extrañeza para al cabo de unos segundos comprender. No, realmente ya no deseaba hablar de nada con Sirius. Prefería seguir durmiendo y que el sueño en el que Sirius le besaba como un loco no terminara nunca.

-No, me parece que no...

Y ahora fue Remus el que, aferrando con fuerza la camisa de Sirius, le atrajo hacia él en un beso tan lleno de pasión como el anterior. Ahora mismo no le importaba –a ninguno– lo que dirían sus amigos si se enteraran, lo que pensaban hacer o como acabaría toda esa historia. Para Sirius solo estaba Remus y su saliva mezclándose con la propia en el interior de sus bocas, tan caliente, tan suave que le enloquecía. Y para Remus solo estaba la lengua y las manos de Sirius que se deslizaban por su pelo y los lados de sus brazos.

Era tan increíble que ¿para qué plantearse nada más?

* * *

_Hola! Muchas gracias por no abandonar la historia jeje, he intentado aplicarme y como compensación este trocito es algo mas largo que el anterior... Bueno, quiero aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de los Slytherin, es solo una frase que uso para hacer ver que Sirius se siente un cobarde (tengamos en cuenta que es Gryffindor y los Slytherin no son precisamente santos de su devoción, jeje)_

_Bueno, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios:_

_**Merodeadora Blacky, Leslie Rebecka Black Snape y Topa Lupin Black**_

_acordaos de dejarme un reviewcito, es solo para alimentar a mi escuálida musa que con los examenes está algo desnutruda, jeje... a cuidarse, gente._


	17. Olas

_**Disclaimer:**__ Harry Potter, sus personajes, lugares y situaciones son de JKRowling y yo no gano nada con esto, no tengo un duro, asi que nadie me demande pensando en sacar pasta... porque no tengo TT'_

_**17.Olas**_

Al día siguiente se levantaron para ir a clases. Igual que cualquier otro día, Sirius fue el primero en acaparar el baño mientras James aporreaba la puerta del mismo. Peter remoloneaba en la cama, sabedor de que sería el último en ducharse, igual que siempre. Y Remus preparaba la mochila, resignado a que no entraría al baño hasta después de James.

A simple vista era un día como otro cualquiera, normal y corriente. Pero si se miraba detenidamente podía apreciarse un brillo diferente en los ojos color miel del chico callado y estudioso. Remus por dentro cantaba y bailaba de lo feliz que se sentía, pero eso nunca lo sabía nadie, ni siquiera Sirius, el causante.

Y aunque el día transcurría tan normal como había comenzado, solo los verdaderos expertos en observar se darían cuenta de las pequeñas diferencias. Si James no estuviera tan embobado mirando a Lily, si Peter no estuviera tan pendiente de James... Podrían haberse dado cuenta de que sus dos amigos desaparecían demasiado a menudo, hablaban poco y se miraban con cara de depredador hambriento.

Pero James estaba muy metido en el brillo del pelo de Lily cuando Sirius empujaba a Remus por un pasillo perpendicular –casualmente vacío– y comenzaba a devorar su boca con ansia. Entonces Remus dejaba caer los libros que llevaba en las manos con un estrépito tal que, si Peter no estuviera ocupado mirando lo que hacía James, se habría enterado del escándalo.

Remus soñaba despierto en cada esquina. Aun no le había preguntado a Sirius sobre su repentino cambio, pero no hacía falta. Eso no quitaba que cada beso lleno de saliva en un rincón oscuro le pareciera una ilusión. Sirius era impetuoso, imprevisible; podían estar en clase y el descarado le lanzaba una mirada que incendiaría el infierno. Era tan fuerte como las olas del mar chocando contra un acantilado. Y, por supuesto, el acantilado era Remus.

Y chocaban una y otra vez en mitad de un pasillo donde podría pasar alguien en cualquier momento. Remus se lo recordaba a Sirius, pero realmente no le importaba en cuando los labios de Sirius tocaban los suyos y se hundían en un mundo de saliva, labios y mordiscos. Cuando Sirius deslizaba su mano por dentro de la túnica del colegio y levantaba un poco la camisa blanca de Remus, acariciando el bello castaño que cubría parcialmente aquella zona. Otra de sus manos estaba normalmente ocupada en la nuca de Remus.

Y, aunque dijera cada dos segundos que les pillarían, las manos de Remus tampoco se estaban quietas a los lados de su cuerpo. Eran unas manos inquietas y ávidas de probar el tacto de la piel morena de Sirius. ¿Cómo se iban a estar quietas si tocarle de aquella manera era lo que Remus deseaba? Era imposible y bajaban por la espalda de Sirius, por encima de la túnica, Remus era prefecto y seguían estando en un pasillo público.

Y era en aquel momento, cuando sus cuerpos se pegaban todo lo que podían el uno al otro y la temperatura les axfisiaba, que Remus apartaba un poco a Sirius. Le costaba toda su fuerza de voluntad hacerlo, pero era necesario o no podría responder de sus actos.

–Sirius... –Lograba decir, con la voz entrecortada y los ojos ardiendo con el mismo deseo de los de Sirius.– Tenemos que volver a clase...

Y entonces Sirius se separaba de él. Lentamente, desencantado. Remus intentaba colocarse un poco la túnica y Siriu se pasaba la mano por el pelo. Y empezaban a caminar, tratando de alcanzar a James y Peter.

–Eres un aguafiestas, Lunático...

Y Remus sonreía. Sí, sonreía por la impetuosidad de Sirius, por su rudeza, por su desencanto... Sonreía solo de pensar lo que le haría al animago cuando los dos estuvieran verdaderamente a solas y no hubiera nada ni nadie que pudiera interrumpirles. Se relamió solo de pensarlo, pero se abstuvo de contarle nada a Sirius.

–¿Y ahora de qué te ríes? –Preguntó Sirius molesto.

–De lo pequeño que pareces cuando te frustras... me dan ganas de estrujarte y... –Sirius le miró horrorizado y Remus prorrumpió en estruendosas carcajadas.

Una mano de Remus se posó cariñosamente en la cabeza de Sirius.

–Era broma, Canuto...

Y los dos se dirigieron a paso ligero hacia su siguiente clase: Tranformaciones.

* * *

_Hola! Gracias por seguir ahí! ayer no pude actualizar porque vine algo tarde del trabajo (si, ahora además de estudiar estoy trabajando LOL) Bueno, este capi es algo más corto, pero compensa con el anterior y los que siguen jeje_

_Un beso enorme a: **Ly-Draco**, **Topa Lupin Black**, **Merodeadora Blacky**, **Leslie Rebeka Black Snape** y **Dulce Invierno**_

_Sin sus comentarios mi musa famélica moriría de hambre... gracias!_

_Dadle a GO y alegradme el día!_


	18. Campo

_**Disclaimer:**__ Harry Potter, sus personajes, lugares y situaciones son de JKRowling y yo no gano nada con esto, no tengo un duro, asi que nadie me demande pensando en sacar pasta... porque no tengo TT'_

**18 Campo**

–¿Alguien tiene ganas de ir a Hogsmeade el fin de semana?

La voz de un atolondrado James que entraba radiante en la sala común interrumpió las conversaciones de todos los presentes. Peter le miraba con los ojillos pequeños y redondos echando chispas de anticipación a lo que seguramente sería un día fantástico con James y los chicos. Remus levantó la vista del libro que tenía abierto a la altura de su pecho y alzó sus cejas pensando que James estaba más alegre de lo habitual en él. Y Sirius... bueno Sirius era Sirius y en cuanto James había entrado por el hueco del retrato se había levantado de un salto y se había acercado al chico para darle la bienvenida, igual que haría un perro con su amo.

–¿Acaso tienes algo en mente, Cornamenta? – Inquirió Sirius, caminando excitado por la idea de alguna fechoría alrededor de James.

–No –Y la cara de Sirius pareció entristecerse, más solo por unos pocos segundos.– Pero tengo una noticia importante.

Eso era lo que James quería, que todos le prestaran la debida atención antes de soltar la bomba. Remus había cerrado el libro y se había acercado a él y Sirius, al igual que Peter. Los ojos de James chispeaban de una manera extraña, casi como cuando iban a cometer alguna gran broma que tendría a Filch y su asquerosa gata limpiando durante un mes entero. Pero no era el caso.

–Vamos, James, suéltalo ya...

–Sí, Jamsie –Secundó Sirius el pedido de Remus.– Me estoy muriendo de la impaciencia.

–No os vais a creer ni una palabra esto pero... ¡Tengo una cita con Lily Evans!

La cara de los restantes merodeadores era un poema. Efectivamente, ninguno de ellos podía creerse lo que acababa de oír, pero a juzgar por la expresión de la cara alucinada de James, ni él mismo se lo había creído todavía.

Cuando James se alejó en dirección a los dormitorios de los chicos, seguido de Peter, por supuesto, Sirius se quedó mirando como Remus retomaba el libro olvidado encima de la mesa. Nunca entendería esa obsesión -porque para Sirius leer tanto era una obsesión- de Remus por aquellos libros muggles de aspecto andrajoso con las tapas tan desgastadas que raras veces lograba distinguir el título.

Sirius suspiró sin darse cuenta. Realmente observar a Remus mientras este estaba en su hábitat natural era el mejor hobbie que había encontrado últimamente.

–¿Pasa algo, Sirius? –Remus tenía una ceja levantada y miraba a Sirius por encima de las páginas del libro con suspicacia. El aludido, en vez de apartar la vista avergonzado, sonrió de lado, de aquella manera que solo Sirius sabía y que volvía loco a Remus.

–¿Te apetece ir el fin de semana a Hogsmeade? –Remus bufó, apartando el libro una vez mas, estaba visto que no iba a pasar del primer párrafo en toda la tarde.

–Me apetecería más perderme entre las estanterías de la biblioteca, gracias.– Esta vez no hizo ni el intento de retomar la lectura de su libro. Sirius seguía mirándole desde su sillón despreocupadamente.

–Y... ¿No te apetecería más perderte por ahí conmigo?

Remus se quedó paralizado ante el matiz que sugería el tono de voz bajo y seductor de Sirius. ¿Estaba insinuando lo que él pensaba que estaba insinuando? Sin poder evitarlo toda la sangre de su cuerpo de repartió entre dos sitios: su cara y justo entre sus piernas. La mirada chispeante de Sirius aun estaba sobre él, esperando una respuesta. Respuesta que Remus no se sentía lo suficientemente calmado para darle así que se levantó y en dos zancadas cruzó la sala común para desaparecer por el hueco del retrato.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

–Vamos a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas ¿Os venís? –La voz de James suplicaba a sus dos mejores amigos que no dejaran que Peter, él y Lily se quedaran solos demasiado tiempo. Pero la única respuesta de Sirius fue encogerse de hombros y tirar del brazo de Remus rumbo a la tienda Honey Duckes.

–Eres cruel, Canuto– Le recriminó Remus una vez que estuvieron lejos de los demás. Sirius solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

–No esperabas que nos quedáramos todo el día con ellos cuando podemos pasarlo los dos solos ¿verdad?

–No es justo, la primera cita que James consigue con Lily y Peter meterá la pata... -Remus sintió el brazo de Sirius sobre sus hombros. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban al las afueras del pueblo, cerca de una colina llena de árboles y matorrales.

–¿Te apetece que hoy comamos en el campo, Lunático?

Remus miró a su alrededor y sonrió. La verdad es que tenía ganas de salir del colegio, desde la última luna llena no había podido sentir el aire refrescante dando en su cara. Y en el fondo le gustaba que Sirius le hubiera obligado a abandonar a James a su suerte con Peter.

Se sentaron en unas rocas, cerca de un árbol que les daba sombra y Sirius, ante el asombro de Remus, sacó un pequeño saquito de su bolsillo interior de la túnica del colegio. Le dio un par de golpes con la varita y el saquito se agrandó. Sirius lo apartó a un lado y se sentó en el suelo, entre las rodillas de Remus.

–¿Estás cómodo ahí? –Preguntó Remus divertido ante la actitud de Sirius. Este asintió con la cabeza, aprovechando que Remus se había inclinado sobre él para atrapar la nuca con su mano y plantarle un largo beso en los labios.

–Demasiado cómodo– Sirius sonrió juguetón.–Deberías probarlo...

Remus no se hizo de rogar y se sentó en el césped al lado de Sirius. Pero en cuando lo hizo casi se arrepintió. Sirius se abalanzó sobre él como si fuera un suculento plato de chuletas crudas. Los labios de Sirius recorrían los de Remus, acariciándolos y mordiéndolos con los dientes en un beso hambriento que llevaban esperando toda la mañana. Las manos de Sirius estaban ocupadas levantando parte de la túnica de Remus para poder tocar la piel blanca y volverse loco con su tacto.

Remus estaba acostumbrado a estos ataques de Sirius. Bueno, acostumbrado era un decir. En realidad se lo esperaba. Él tenía tantas ganas de estar así con Sirius como el animago le estaba demostrando. Lo que pasaba era que a Remus siempre le costaba más trabajo dar el primer paso.

–Sirius... –Susurró Remus en el oído del aludido, haciéndole gruñir.–Sirius...

Intentó apartarle un poco, esta vez Remus pensaba que no tendría la fuerza suficiente para controlarse. Deseaba más cosas de Sirius, cosas que si su madre las supiera le internaría en un psiquiátrico. Deseaba las manos de Sirius recorriendo su sensible piel llena de cicatrices, deseaba sus propias manos sobre la anatomía musculada de Sirius. Saliva en partes de su cuerpo que nunca había pensado en utilizar de aquel modo. Besos y caricias a media luz. Y gemidos. Muchos gemidos de Sirius y de él entremezclándose en algún lugar donde nadie pudiera escucharles ni detenerles.

Aflojó la mano que tenía en el hombro de Sirius para que se detuviera. Remus se sentía presionado contra el césped con todo el glorioso cuerpo de Sirius encima suya. Y lo sentía. Podía sentir que Sirius le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo que a él. O paraban ahora o ya no había vuelta atrás.

–Sirius... –Logró articular con esfuerzo.– Estás seguro... eh... No creo que pueda...

Sirius se detuvo abruptamente y miró los orbes color arena del chico debajo suya. Remus tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes le miraban con deseo. Y Sirius pensó que se moriría ahí mismo si no hacía no sabía bien qué con Remus ahí tirado y solo para él. Pero no sabía como seguir, solo quería restregarse contra él de manera impúdica y sentir como Remus hacía lo mismo con él.

–Creo que no es un lugar muy... apropiado.– Y Remus casi no puede creerlo cuando las mejillas de Sirius se encendieron como las suyas.– Creo que es mejor, eh... ¿En una cama?

–Eh, sí, creo que será lo mejor...

Ambos se levantaron, mas sonrojados que otra cosa. Y no es que fuera su primera vez. Bueno, al menos no era su primera vez de la manera tradicional -con chicas- pero esto era totalmente diferente de lo que habían hecho hasta ahora. Y requería de pensar las cosas con más calma. No valía solo dejarse llevar por sus hormonas.

–¿Quieres que vayamos a ver como le va a James con Peter y Lily? –Sirius sonrió de manera divertida. Pues sí tenía humor Remus debajo de ese polvo de libros de biblioteca. Asintió y los dos se levantaron y caminaron de vuelta al pueblo.

* * *

_Hola! Je, os estaréis preguntando qué mosca me ha picado para que además de actualizar un día antes de lo previsto el capítulo sea mucho mas largo de lo normal... Pues veréis, descartar la idea, no me he fumado nada... El caso es que mañana tengo un examen (¡Es el último por fin y seré libre!) Y no se si mañana estaré en condiciones de actualizar nada (jeje, entiéndase por borrachera bestial de esas que no sabes ni como llegas a casa) Así que gracias a eso aquí teneís el capi antes de tiempo. _

_Respecto al largo del capítulo... no os acostumbreis demasiado, ha sido un arranque de inspiración, algo puntual... Pero bueno, considerando que las viñetas se me acaban (quedarán unas 7) quiero consolidar la relación de estos dos._

_Mil gracias a: __**ly-draco, n-darcy, Grindelwald's, Topa Lupin Black, Merodeadora Blacky, Leslie Rebeka Black Snape**_

_Vuestros comentarios son los donuts de mi musa _

_No os preocupéis por el siguiente capítulo, lo pienso seguir actualizando como de costumbre, aunque ahora que termino con los examenes y tengo más tiempo, espero poder actualizar con más frecuencia. _

_Un beso enorme y dadle a GO!_

* * *


	19. Montañas

_**Disclaimer:**__ Harry Potter, sus personajes, lugares y situaciones son de JKRowling y yo no gano nada con esto, no tengo un duro, asi que nadie me demande pensando en sacar pasta... porque no tengo TT'_

_**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ESCENAS PARA ADULTOS (NC-17) LEE BAJO TU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD**_

* * *

**19. Montañas**

Sería cerca de media noche cuando Sirius se despertó. Aun no hacía calor, apenas si había empezado la primavera. La luz intermitente de un rayo se coló por la ventana de la habitación de los cuatro Merodeadores. Intentó identificar en medio de la oscuridad el ruido que le había despertado.

–¿Remus? –Su susurro rasposo hizo que la figura larga se detuviera a mitad de camino hacia la puerta de la habitación.

–¿Sirius? ¿Estás despierto? –Sí, efectivamente era Remus. Sirius podría reconocer su olor aunque se encontrara en una cochiquera con mil y un olores diferentes... Lo que era el caso en aquella desordenada habitación.

–Ahora sí... –Se sentó sobre la cama y se frotó la nuca, desperezándose un poco.–¿Qué hora es?

–Las cuatro de la madrugada– Sirius asintió, todavía sin saber muy bien qué pasaba, pensando en prepararse para ir a clase.

–¿Qué? –Se escandalizó cuando comprendió– ¿Y se puede saber porqué cojones me has despertado a las cuatro de la madrugada?

–Te has despertado tu solo... –Y Remus se encogió de hombros, siguiendo su camino hacia la puerta.

Sirius se levantó rápidamente y salió detrás de él. Remus pensó que era para no molestar a Peter y James, pero Sirius sabía que era para cantarle las cuarenta a ese lobo insomne.

–¿Y dónde se supone que vas a estas horas? –Sirius iba caminando detrás de Remus. Juntos cruzaron la sala común de Gryffindor, cruzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda y empezaron a recorrer los pasillos en la oscuridad.– ¿No deberías estar durmiendo o... estudiando, como mucho?

Remus soltó una risilla por el humor de mal gusto de Sirius, pero no respondió. Al cabo de un rato que a Sirius le pareció mas que considerable, justo cuando empezaba a preguntarse porqué estaba siguiendo a Remus como un tonto por todo Hogwarts, decidió preguntárselo de nuevo.

–Y... eh... Lunático ¿Dónde vamos? –Remus dio un par de pasos más y entonces se giró para encararle.

–Tú no lo sé.– Y señaló una puerta que quedaba a su derecha– Pero yo voy a darme un señor baño de burbujas en el Baño de los Prefectos.

–¿Qué? –Sirius se sintió ultrajado– ¿Y pensabas venir a bañarte DESNUDO y sin decirme nada?

–¿Sabes algo, Canuto? Es que en realidad pensaba bañarme con el pijama puesto, por eso no te avisé.

Y Remus dijo la contraseña sin importarle que Sirius estuviera delante y entró en el baño riéndose de la cara de perro abandonado que tenía el otro. Sirius reaccionó a tiempo, logrando sujetar la puerta con el pie para que no se cerrara y entrar detrás de Remus. Ni siquiera había podido prestar atención cuando Remus dijo la contraseña.

Remus se había agachado en el suelo y estaba abriendo unos cuantos grifos de los que salía agua y jabón de diferentes colores y olores. No es que fuera la primera vez que Sirius se bañaba allí, pero parecía diferente si Remus estaba delante suyo comenzando a quitarse la ropa en medio de aquella nube de vapor de diferentes colores.

–Re... Remus, ¿qué haces? –Y Sirius se dio un puñetazo mental por esa estúpida pregunta y ese tartamudeo. No era posible que se comportara de una manera tan poco propia de él.

–¿No creerás de verdad que me iba a meter con el pijama, verdad?– Remus le dio la espalda y siguió desnudándose, intentando no pensar demasiado en los ojos de Sirius puestos sobre su figura semidesnuda.

Cuando terminó de desnudarse Remus solo vestía como cuando su madre le trajo al mundo. A estas alturas Sirius apenas podía pensar con claridad en porqué él estaba allí parado como un gilipollas y Remus se zambullía ágilmente en la piscina, desnudo, mientras él solo miraba.

Tragó saliva y empezó a quitarse la ropa frenéticamente, sin ser apenas consciente de que un empapado Remus rodeado de espuma le miraba embelesado. Cuando los ojos de Remus recorrieron por primera vez la entera anatomía de Sirius lo primero que pensó era que su cuerpo era como una larga carretera que deseaba recorrer con sus dedos. Había dunas, colinas, montañas y valles. Curvas, rectas y sinuosos caminos por los que sus ojos se deslizaban con excesiva facilidad.

Un perfecto salto de cabeza, salpicando agua y espuma por todas partes y Sirius estaba a un par de brazadas de distancia de un sonrojado Remus.

–¿Crees que puedas hacerme un hueco en la bañera, Lunático? –Preguntó Sirius, acercándose a Remus de manera sinuosa y besando los labios empapados del chico castaño.

Y pronto no era solo un beso, sino una cadena de ellos perfectamente sincronizados. Hambrientos, dominantes. Las manos de ambos se perdían por los rincones del cuerpo del otro en una lenta tortura que apenas si deseaban alargar un poco mas. Solo un poco.

–Si te soy sincero... –Comentó Sirius entre jadeos mirando los ojos arena de Remus– No tengo ni idea de por donde seguir...

Remus sonrió y se sonrojó al mismo tiempo. A decir verdad el tampoco tenía ninguna practica, pero una idea si que se hacía. Lentamente llevó las manos de Sirius a la parte de atrás de su propia anatomía consiguiendo que Sirius diera un respingo y jadeara al mismo tiempo. Ahora el animago sí que entendía... Bueno, más o menos.

Continuaron los besos olvidados mientras Sirius seguía su instinto y la mano de Remus que guiaban uno de sus dedos al interior de este. Intentó ser delicado, tenía miedo, no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero quería más y su entrepierna se presionaba dolorosamente contra Remus.

Remus le miró a los ojos, ardiendo de deseo. Sus ojos arena parecían tan dorados como cuando era luna llena y el lobo, dominante y agresivo, imponía su voluntad. Y ante esa mirada Sirius intuyó que tal vez podría haber sido de otra manera y ser él quien estuviera ahora acostado boca abajo contra el borde de la piscina con Remus a su espalda.

–Sirius... –Eso había sido una orden pronunciada entre dientes por Remus, quien se restregaba contra Sirius, consiguiendo que este se volviese loco de placer y de entrar en él.

Y cuando lo hizo, Sirius pensó que no podía haber nada más maravilloso en el mundo que aquello. Él dentro de Remus... Dispuesto a moverse para que los dos gritaran de placer. Si había algo mejor que eso debía ser la situación contraria: sentirse llenado por Remus.

Los jadeos les rodeaban. Sirius se movía con rapidez y profundidad, sujetando la cadera de Remus con sus dos manos, intentando no resbalar en la piscina. Remus se movía contra Sirius, gruñendo a la par que este, intentando alargar el momento lo más posible... Aunque los dos supieran que ninguno podría aguantar mucho más.

Los vapores de olores a su alrededor solo hacían la escena irreal, pero ninguno de los dos se preocupaba de eso. Eran solo ellos, solo uno, sus cuerpos y sus montañas y valles. Solo para ellos.

Y en un gruñido casi animal Remus se vino, trayendo como consecuencia que Sirius se vaciara en su interior con otro gemido de placer que nada tenía que envidiar al del lobo.

Seguían jadeantes y ahora las partes del cuerpo que tenían fuera del agua estaban empapadas de sudor. Sirius se apartó de Remus y sus ojos se encontraron.

Y la sonrisa radiante de Remus fue lo que despejó de una vez por todas las dudas de Sirius.

* * *

_Hola! Siento el retraso en actualizar ' solo puedo decir a mi favor que estoy trabajando y he tenido una semana muy atareada... y realmente ni el miercoles ni el jueves ni ayer pude acercarme al ordenador... lo siento, aunque espero que este capítulo haya compensado un poco..._

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Creo que es uno de los lemons mas raros que he escrito en mi vida... o al menos así me lo parece, jeje, pero espero que os gustara._

_Tengo dos noticias que daros... una buena y otra mala... Empezaré por la buena, que siempre sienta mejor... Bueno, la buena noticia es que el siguiente capítulo probablemente lo actualice antes y se que muchas estaréis agradecidas... pero la mala noticia es que después de que actualice el siguiente capítulo me voy de vacaciones y probablemente no pueda volver a actualizar hasta la vuelta... que será un par de semanas despues (se esconde para evitar los tomatazos)_

_Es verano ¿qué queréis? También yo necesito un descanso y más después de esta semanita... jeje_

_Muchas gracias a: __**Sandra, ly-draco, **__**Grindelwald's, Topa Lupin Black, Son Hibiki, Leslie Rebeka Black Snape.**_

_Sin vuestras palabras de ánimo mi inspiración habría muerto por falta de alimento... Gracias!_

_Un beso y hasta la próxima! Y recordad darle a GO! Que vuestras opiniones son muy valiosas para mi! Aios!_


	20. Flores

_**Disclaimer:**__ Harry Potter, sus personajes, lugares y situaciones son de JKRowling y yo no gano nada con esto, no tengo un duro, asi que nadie me demande pensando en sacar pasta... porque no tengo TT'_

* * *

**20. Flores**

Al día siguiente Remus se despertó con una sonrisa boba en la cara, desperezándose con cierta dificultad y con todos los músculos de su cuerpo gritándole debido a las agujetas. Los rayos del sol entraban dificultosamente por las rendijas de su dosel y el canto de los pájaros le llegaba como una nana lejana, invitándole a dormir un poco mas.

Estaba feliz. Tanto como cuando Sirius le dio aquel imprevisto beso. Que Remus recordara, el de la noche anterior había sido uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Se acurrucó entre las mantas, relajado. Si por él fuera se habría quedado ahí metido toda la vida.

De pronto sintió un peso extra sobre su cama y se giró alarmado. Se encontró con una sonrisa pícara y tierna que Sirius le devolvía desde la esquina inferior de su cama, con su mejor cara de niño bueno. Remus suspiró y Sirius, contento, fue a tumbarse al lado de Remus.

–Buenos días... –Remus le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

–¿Desde cuando te levantas tú tan temprano? –Sirius volvió a sonreír.

–Desde que para ti es temprano casi las once de la mañana... –En ese momento Remus se incorporó de un salto dispuesto a salir corriendo a clases.

–¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

El brazo de Sirius le detuvo antes de que pudiera ir mucho más lejos. Remus le miró fastidiado y confuso; Sirius estaba demasiado relajado.

–¡¿Porqué no me has despertado?! –Le gritó al borde del ataque de pánico; la primera clase que tenían aquel día era Pociones.

–¿Porqué habría de hacerlo? –Y esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia sacó de quicio a Remus. Salió de la cama y comprobó que ni Peter ni James estaban en sus camas.

–Porque se supone que... –Remus se silenció de golpe.

–Vamos, Remus, dilo... No puede ser tan terrible– Remus se giró para encarar a Sirius y volvió a gritarle furioso.

–¿Qué te diga qué? ¡Eres mi maldito novio, capullo! Tendrías...

–¿Qué? –Sirius le miró confuso, tal vez con un brillo de esperanza en su mirada.

–¿Qué de qué? Deberías haberme despertado.

–No, eso no... Lo que has dicho antes –Remus le miró confuso durante unos segundos para justo después abrir los ojos como platos y ponerse como un tomate maduro.

–Yo... No quise decir que... –Sirius se acercó hasta él, cortando y incoherente monólogo con un prolongado y húmedo beso.

–Me encanta ser tu maldito novio, Rem...

De pronto Remus reparó que Sirius tenía una de sus manos escondida tras la espalda. Lo había notado porque era la única parte del cuerpo del animago que no estaba pegada celosamente a su propia anatomía... Y le intrigaba. Rompió el beso, desviando sus ojos hacia la espalda de Sirius. Este reaccionó a tiempo y se apartó, agitando un dedo en el aire.

–No, no, no... –Sonrió al ver la curiosidad en los ojos de Remus.– Eres un lobito malo... y muy cotilla.

–¿Qué tienes ahí? –Remus intentó de nuevo vislumbrar algo, pero Sirius fue más rápido.– Oh, vamos, enséñamelo.

–No debería... Con lo mal que te has portado conmigo– Sirius hizo un falso puchero que hizo que Remus estallara en carcajadas.

–Te prometo que te lo compensaré... si me enseñas que traes ahí.– Remus le echó a Sirius su mejor mirada juguetona y el animago tragó saliva con fuerza. La perspectiva de Remus "compensándole" algo era sin duda magnífica.

Sirius dejó ver la mano que tenía escondida y Remus se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta, el ceño un poco fruncido y con la mejor cara de tonto que Sirius le había visto nunca.

–Son flores ¿Te gustan? –Remus seguía mirando el ramillete de flores silvestres que Sirius llevaba en la mano.

–Yo... –Miro a los ojos grises de Sirius– No soy una chica, Canuto...

–¡Lo sé! –La situación era un poco incómoda. Sirius se acercó hasta estar a menos de medio metro de él y le tendió las flores. Remus seguía sin comprender.– Creo que serán las últimas de la temporada y he pensado que... Bueno, tenemos la habitación siempre hecha un asco y... Bueno, unas pocas flores no le vendrían mal ¿No crees?

Remus sonrió antes de coger las flores que Sirius le tendía.

–Tienes razón.– Aseveró– Unas flores alegrarían un poco este desorden...

–Pero son para ti– Dijo de repente Sirius– No quiero ni que Peter ni James las toquen.

–Tranquilo, Canuto– Dijo Remus, acariciando la cabeza de Sirius igual que si fuera un perro– Nadie va a tocar mis flores, buen perro...

–¡Eh!

Sirius iba a empezar una guerra de protestas en contra de esa humillación de Remus al tratarle como un perro, pero al sentir los labios del licántropo contra los suyos se olvidó de todo lo que tenía por hacer... Incluso de...

–¿Sabes que hoy es sábado, verdad, Remus? –El aludido se separó del beso y le miró con los ojos demasiado abiertos. –No pongas esa cara, hombre... ¿A que ha sido divertido?

Por toda respuesta Remus lanzó un hechizo no verbal a la puerta para atrancarla, puso uno silenciador y acto seguido se lanzó a morder con saña cada trozo de piel de Sirius que encontraba a su paso, casi desgarrando la ropa del pijama cuando intentó desnudarle, ya los dos encima de la cama.

–Si lo llego a saber te lo digo antes... –murmuró Sirius contra el cuello de Remus.

Las florecillas se quedaron olvidadas en un rincón de la habitación, sin agua y sin que les diera demasiado la luz. Cuando Sirius y Remus decidieran colocarlas en un jarrón las pobres plantas estarían tan arrugadas que seguramente Sirius hiciera un mal chiste y Remus corriera al baño para ponerlas a salvo en el vaso de los cepillos de dientes... Y la historia se volvería a repetir.

Eso, si no tenían demasiada hambre... Lo que no era probable.

* * *

_Hola! Dije que actualizaría una viñeta antes de irme, pues bien aquí está! No os quejaréis, esta también es bastante larga... pero hasta dentro de un par de semanas no vuelvo así que os dejo con las ganas (muajajajaj soy mala seh, pero necesito estas vacaciones)_

_Ya estamos llegando al final gente! Quedarán unos 5 capítulos (snif snif) que penita... me esta encantando escribir estas viñetitas, pero creo que sí, ya va siendo hora de ir terminándolas..._

_Un beso muy fuerte a_ :**_ ly-Draco, SiriusLoveSlytherin, Grindelwald's y Topa Lupin Black_**

_Que me dejaron rew en el capi anterior atado a una galletita para mi musa muchas gracias!_

_Me marcho de vacaciones, ya lo avisé en el capi anterior... Un par de semanas, así que actualizaré cuando vuelva... ¡Pero no os preocupéis! Ya veréis como se os hace muy corto..._

_Un beso, acordaos de darle a GO y hasta la vuelta!! Cuidaos mucho!_


	21. Verano

_**Disclaimer:**__ Harry Potter, sus personajes, lugares y situaciones son de JKRowling y yo no gano nada con esto, no tengo un duro, asi que nadie me demande pensando en sacar pasta... porque no tengo TT'_

_**21. Verano**_

Verano, 1979.

Hogwarts por fin terminó. Se acabaron para siempre las clases, las presiones, los exámenes y gastar bromas pesadas a _Quejicus_. Sirius siempre pensó que lamentaría profundamente el día que tuviera que abandonar Hogwarts, lo que se había convertido en lo más parecido a un hogar para él.

La única parte buena que le veía el animago era que se mudaría a vivir con Remus. Ahora que era mayor de edad, podía heredar la cuantiosa suma de dinero que le había dejado su tío Alphard y comprar un pequeño piso en el Londres muggle. Esa era para Sirius la única parte buena de abandonar Hogwarts. Bueno, esa y la boda de Lily y James.

Sí, Lily y James iban a casarse ese mismo verano. Habían comprado una casita en el Valle de Godric con la basta fortuna de James y se dedicarían a trabajar en la Orden del Fénix para acabar con Lord Voldemort. Era todo un planazo según Sirius. Él y Remus también trabajarían para la Orden, pero de manera más discreta.

El día de la boda había llegado y todo el mundo estaba allí a pesar de que Lily y James habían insistido en que querían una ceremonia familiar, con poca gente. Pero a Dumbledore le había parecido de otra manera.

Y allí estaba él, Sirius, plantado en medio de toda aquella gente que no conocía de nada, buscando desesperado con la mirada al novio, puesto que él iba a ser el padrino de bodas. Remus estaba a su lado, con la mano tranquilizadoramente apoyada en su hombro, transmitiéndole toda la calma que el licántropo siempre portaba y a Sirius siempre le faltaba.

–Tranquilízate, Sirius, estará a punto de llegar.– Escuchó la voz de Remus acariciadora, cerca de su oído.

–Ya, Remus, pero ya está tardando demasiado... –Y estiró el cuello una vez más para otear entre la gente.

–Casi parece que el que se va a casar eres tú, relájate un poco, hombre.

–Para ti es muy fácil decirlo... –Estiró el cuello un poco más– Ahí está ¡James! ¡Eh, Cornamenta!

La ceremonia fue un éxito. Después, como buen padrino de bodas, Sirius posó junto a los felices recién casados y, no podía faltar, junto a Remus. Hacía poco tiempo que habían hablado con Lily, James y Peter sobre eso, pero a ninguno parecía haberle importado lo más mínimo. Peter incluso dijo que "_Se veía venir_", pero todos estallaron en carcajadas y ahí quedó la cosa.

Ahora, de vuelta al apartamento que compartía con Sirius, Remus sostenía en su mano la foto mágica de él y Sirius en la boda de los Potter. No estaban abrazados, Sirius pasaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Remus mientras ambos sonreían a la cámara para después sonreírse el uno al otro.

Remus suspiró sonoramente, sin poder apartar su mirada de la foto. En ese momento Sirius entró en el salón, que era donde estaba sentado Remus.

–Sirius.– El aludido detuvo la botella de Whisky de Fuego en el aire con la que estaba a punto de llenar el vaso que tenía en la otra mano.

–Dime, Rem.–Remus no apartó la mirada de la alegre fotografía. Sirius notó que tenía un extraño tinte de melancolía en la mirada.

–¿Crees que nosotros...? –Pero no logró terminar la frase y se reprendió mentalmente por siquiera atreverse a decir aquello.

–¿Nosotros qué? –Inquirió Sirius, intrigado y aun con la botella en alto. Toda su atención estaba puesta en Remus, que rehuía su mirada.

–Déjalo, es una tontería.–Puso la foto encima de un mueble y de dispuso a coger un vaso para también llenarlo de Whisky.

–Sabes que no es ninguna tontería, Remus– Por fin Sirius había bajado la botella y apoyado el vaso encima de la mesa.– Dime lo que ibas a decir.– Se escuchó un hondo suspiro por parte de Remus.

–Solo estaba divagando... –Ante la mirada de Sirius apartó la suya, acompañada de otro suspiro.– ¿Crees que habrá misión de la Orden esta semana? –Dijo, cambiando de tema y dejando claro que no quería hablar de ello. Sirius captó la directa.

–No lo creo.– Se quedó unos segundos meditando, derramando el líquido dorado de la botella en dos vasos; uno para Remus y otro para él.– Espero que no, ya sabes, es la boda de James y Lily... Dumbledore no querría estropearla con algo así.

–Espero que tengas razón.–Corroboró serio Remus.– Ayer El Profeta publicó otro artículo sobre desapariciones en el último mes. Espero que en todo caso nos toque a nosotros y no a los flamantes señores Potter.

Y ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Estaban en guerra, había muertes, desapariciones sin explicación, ataques a muggles e hijos de muggles. Todo parecía un caos a su alrededor. Más, sin embargo, eran jóvenes, sus mejores amigos acababan de casarse y tenían todas sus esperanzas puestas en el futuro. Ninguno de los dos tenía en mente que la guerra duraría veinte largos años y que se llevaría con ella las vidas de los que más querían.

* * *

_Hola! Ya he vuelto de mis revitalizantes vacaciones!! WIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! Me enorgullezco de decir que no he hecho nada por la patria en un par de semanitas jajaj aunque tampoco es que haga demasiado el resto del tiempo... pero bueno, un viaje genial, de verdad. He estado en Asturias, pueblecito cerca de Llanes, en la playa y me he puesto morena morena!! Además hemos visto un montón de sitios super chulos que recomiendo a todo el mundo que visite!! (la zona de Asturias- Cantabria es lo mejor)_

_Ahora a lo que vamos... al capi. Pues bien, como podréis observar en este capi hay un salto temporal puede que un poco grande. Quedan cinco viñetas incluyendo esta, así que me lo he planteado de la siguiente forma: serán escenas con saltos temporales largos, con base de los acontecimientos importantes del libro, léase, boda de los Potter, nacimiento de Harry, la profecía y la muerte de los Potter... esas cosas..._

_Miles de gracias a; **ly-draco**, **Topa Lupin Black**, **sandra**, **Drehn** y **Grindelwald's**_

_Vuestros comentarios me ayudan como no tenéis idea._

_Y ya para no aburriros más me largo, actualizaré rápido, total, solo quedan cinco capis, así que no creo que tarde demasiado en escribirlos _

_Dadle a GO y ayudadme a mejorar con un comentario, gracias!! Nos vemos!_


	22. Invierno

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Harry Potter, sus personajes, lugares y situaciones son de JKRowling y yo no gano nada con esto, no tengo un duro, asi que nadie me demande pensando en sacar pasta... porque no tengo T-T_

* * *

**22. Invierno**

La cena de Navidad en casa de los Potter había estado deliciosa. Sirius se reclinaba hacia atrás en su silla, completamente saciado. James tenía más o menos el mismo aspecto que su amigo, Peter aun relamía el plato donde minutos antes había estado su pedazo de tarta de queso que había de postre y Lily estaba en la cocina junto a Remus, fregando los platos.

Sí, había sido una de sus mejores navidades. Sobretodo por el anuncio que los Potter habían hecho después de los postres, con una copa de champagne en la mano:

–_Ahora viene le brindis– Había anunciado James, mirado de soslayo a Lily y sonriendo a sus tres amigos.–Hay algo importante por lo que brindar esta noche._

–_Vamos, James, suéltalo de una vez... nos tienes en ascuas– Se quejó con falsa molestia Sirius. Remus sonrió, Sirius estaba radiante por sus amigos, él mismo estaba completamente encantado. A pesar de la guerra a ellos les estaba sonriendo la vida._

–_Bien... ¡Lily y yo vamos a tener un hijo!_

_Las mandíbulas de los presentes calleron hasta el suelo. Pocas milésimas de segundos después Sirius estalló en aplausos y Remus abrazó a ambos mientras Peter trataba de limpiarse lagrimitas de emoción._

–_Un mini-merodeador en camino ¡Bien hecho Cornamenta! –Sirius palmeó la espalda de James y le revolvió el ya de por si indomable cabello negro._

Ahora Remus y Sirius estaban de vuelta a su pequeño apartamento, radiantes de felicidad por sus amigos. Cada uno tenía otra copa de champagne en la mano y Sirius levantó en el aire la suya en dirección a Remus.

–Por nuestro ahijado –Remus sonrió y los dos bebieron sus copas.

–Supongo que será un alivio tener un niño al que malcriar ya que no puedes tener propios, ¿no, Sirius? –Pinchó Remus en actitud divertida. Sirius sonrió.

–Por supuesto, pienso malcriar tanto a ese niño que Lily no lo reconocerá como suyo.

Los dos se rieron con ganas. Era la noche de Navidad y acababan de enterarse de que ambos serían padrinos del hijo de Lily y James. El alcohol les mantenía en un estado relajado de felicidad y no les importaba. Al día siguiente tendrían que regresar al mundo real, pero de momento estaban en Navidad.

Sirius se sentó en el sofá al lado de Remus y le besó. Un beso cálido y húmedo por las gotas de champagne que aun quedaban en sus labios. Remus le abrazó y profundizó el beso. En ese momento necesitaba sentir que, aunque no pudiera tener hijos con Sirius, ellos dos podrían ser una familia y malcriar al bebé de sus amigos.

Sirius mordió su cuello y le susurró en el oído cuanto le quería. Remus se sintió en el cielo cuando los dos se levantaron y caminaron hacia el cuarto que compartían y se dejaron caer en la cama de matrimonio.

Fuera nevaba y el sol mortecino estaba a punto de darle un brillo cegador a las nubes que cubrían el cielo de Londres, pero a ellos eso les traía sin cuidado. Las manos de Sirius dejaban caer al suelo cada prenda que desprendían del cuerpo de Remus y este hacía lo propio. La habitación estaba inundada por el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos y un vaho de condensación comenzaba a empañar los cristales de la ventana.

Remus pensó que podría pasar el resto de su vida así; abrazado al calor que transmitía el cuerpo de Sirius. Sabía que ya no podría aprender a sobrevivir sin él. Lo sabía.

Intentó no pensar en la misión que le había encomendado Dumbledore. No quería ni pensar en que en tres días escasos tendría que pasar meses lejos de Sirius y perdido por parajes inhóspitos en compañía de licántropos, recabando información. Un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el placer le hizo estremecerse.

–¿Pasa algo, Rem?

–N-no, sigue... –fue lo que logró articular el aludido.

Aun no le había contado nada a Sirius de la misión especial de Dumbledore, este así se lo había pedido. Pero Remus desconocía si sería capaz de marcharse en mitad de la noche dejando a Sirius abandonado.

A los tres días descubriría que sí, no solo sería capaz si no que lo haría. Y eso sería el principio del fin no solo para Sirius y Remus, sino para todos.

* * *

_Hola! Siento que el capi sea algo corto, pero mi musa anda algo vaga... sorry._

_Ya vamos acercándonos al final... que penita me da... pero bueno, recordaré esta historia con mucho cariño ._

_Muchas gracias a: **Ly-Draco, Son Hibiki, SiriusLoveSlytherin y Herms Weasley**_

_Nos vemos el sábado que viene, muy probablemente!! no os olvidéis de la galletita para mi musa, gracias!_


	23. Primavera

_**Disclaimer:**__ Harry Potter, sus personajes, lugares y situaciones son de JKRowling y yo no gano nada con esto, no tengo un duro, asi que nadie me demande pensando en sacar pasta... porque no tengo TT'_

_**

* * *

**_

_**23. Primavera.**_

Estaban todos los de la Orden del Fenix apiñados dentro de aquel despacho lleno de cachivaches por alguna razón; Dumbledore no les convocaría fuera del horario normal de las reuniones si no fuera verdaderamente importante. Allí estaban los Longbottom, los Potter... Incluso Peter, al que últimamente no se le veía el pelo. Lily estaba preciosa, al menos desde el punto de vista de Sirius; con esa gran barriga donde su futuro ahijado esperaba para nacer.

El único que faltaba era Remus. Hacía tiempo que Sirius no sabía nada de Remus. Había intentado hablar con James y Lily, incluso con Dumbledore, pero lo único que le había dicho el anciano director de Hogwarts era que Remus tenía obligaciones. Y mientras Remus cumplía sus _obligaciones_ él se subía por las paredes deseando que regresara para poder abrazarle.

No es que desconfiara de Remus, qué va. Lo que le ocurría a Sirius era que llevaba dos meses sin ver a su... novio. Y estaba harto. Quería tenerle delante, abrazarle, comerle a besos y terminar los dos entre las sábanas revueltas del piso que compartían, el cual, por cierto, estaba mucho menos presentable desde que Remus había desaparecido. Quería transformarse en perro y correr con el hombrelobo bajo la luna llena de primavera...

Quería tenerle ahí cuando tuviera que ir al hospital a tranquilizar a James y abrazar por primera vez a Harry. Sí, a su ahijado Harry, al que quería malcriar junto a Remus.

Dumbledore se levantó del sillón detrás del escritorio para imponer silencio, sacando a Sirius de sus pensamientos y desasosiegos. En esos momentos tenían cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse. Parecía mentira todo lo que había pasado desde que terminaran el colegio hacía casi un año ya. La mirada azul cristalina del anciano se posó en cada uno de los presentes, deteniéndose más de lo habitual en los Longbottom y en Lily y James.

—La mitad de vosotros os preguntaréis a cerca del contenido de esta reunión— Dumbledore se levantó pesadamente de la silla, por alguna razón a Sirius se le antojó que parecía mucho mas viejo de lo que en realidad era.— La razón es simple; se ha hecho una profecía sobre el elegido para derrotar a Voldemort.

Ni un solo estremecimiento recorrió la sala al escuchar aquel nombre. Todos esperaron espectantes a que el anciano jefe de la Orden del Fénix continuara.

—La profecía decía, a grandes rasgos, que el elegido nacería a finales del mes de julio y que Voldemort le señalaría como su igual...

Las caras de felicidad no se hicieron esperar, pero la cara de pesadumbre de Dumbledore contrastaba enormemente con la de esperanza de algunos de los presentes.

—Eso no es todo, es posible que Voldemort esté al tanto de la profecía, por lo que es probable que vaya a matar al elegido antes de que sea una verdadera amenaza.

Cuando la reunión terminó los miembros de la Orden estaban nerviosos. Dumbledore les pidió a los Potter y a los Longbottom que esperaran. Ese momento Sirius lo recordaría siempre como el momento en que su sentencia fue dictada, el momento en que la mente de Peter empezó a fraguar su traición y el desconfiaría de quien menos debía.

La primavera pasó tan rápido que cuando se dieron cuenta era verano y Remus había vuelto. Mas delgado, con más cicatrices y más demacrado de lo que Sirius le había visto nunca, pero vivo al fin y al cabo, lo que no se podía decir a la ligera. Esa guerra estaba significando la muerte de demasiada gente.

Esa noche Sirius y Remus hicieron el amor como pocas veces lo volverían a hacer. James apareció de pronto en la chimenea que tenían instalada en el pequeño apartamento y les desvelaría completamente al decirles que Lily se había puesto de parto. Entonces ellos dos irían corriendo al hospital San Mungo a que James no se desquiciara solo entre los corredores del área de maternidad.

Ese año fue maravilloso para todos. Pasó muy rápido pero no podían pedir más. Sirius y Remus lo llevaban un poco peor debido a las constantes salidas de Remus sin explicación alguna. Sirius lo entendía solo porque Remus le había dicho que confiara en él. Y claro que Sirius confiaba en Remus, le quería, le amaba ¿cómo no confiar?

* * *

_Hola! Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me animan mucho a terminar esta historia. Bien, este es el capítulo 23, ya solo quedan 2 para el final (Neran se echa a llorar) Son algo cortos, lo sé, pero no doy más de mi._

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

_**Daia Black, SiriusLoveSlytherin, Grindelwald's, Son Hibiki y Sandra**._

_Vuestras galletas me dan la energía necesaria para continuar, gracias!_

_También un beso enorme a los que leen y no dejan comentario, que haría sin ellos..._

_Dadle a GO y alegradme el día!_

* * *


	24. Otoño

_**Disclaimer**:__ Harry Potter, sus personajes, lugares y situaciones son de JKRowling y yo no gano nada con esto, no tengo un duro, asi que nadie me demande pensando en sacar pasta... porque no tengo TT'_

* * *

**24. Otoño**

Los Potter llevaban una semana preparando su escondite, gracias a un nuevo espía de la Orden Dumbledore había descubierto que Voldemort había elegido a Harry como el niño más peligroso para él y quería matarle. La idea había sido del propio Dumbledore; un encantamiento Fidelio. No había forma mas segura de esconderse.

Solo lo sabían Dumbledore y los Potter. James se empeñó en que debía ser Sirius el Guardián Secreto, pero a estas alturas que todos sabían que tenían un espía de Voldemort en la Orden, Sirius no se fiaba ni de su sombra. Así fue como cometió el que más tarde sería el mayor error de su vida; cambiar el puesto a Peter.

Y eso que en principio había sido un plan maestro se convirtió en su perdición.

Aquella noche Sirius la recordaría siempre, era la noche de Halloween más lluviosa de los últimos años y él había decidido salir con la moto, esa voladora, para despistar a los mortífagos y que estos fueran en su busca. Estaba empapado y la lluvia le impedía ver con claridad, aun así eso no era suficiente para impedirle darse cuenta de que los mortífagos no venían detrás de él.

Y fue como un fogonazo, en seguida lo comprendió. Había desconfiado del amigo equivocado. Pero aun cuando sobrevolaba todo Londres rezó para equivocarse también esta vez.

Cuando llegó a las ruínas en llamas de lo que el día anterior era la casa de sus mejores amigos bajó de la moto y entró, buscando a alguien con vida entre los escombros. Sus botas mojadas resonaban de manera escalofriante en el silencio mortal de la casa. Se sintió derrotado, destrozado, solo pudo encontrar con vida al pequeño Harry, envuelto en una manta y a escasos metros del cuerpo sin vida de Lily.

Sirius trató de no mirar la cara de horror en su amiga. Y aun sabiendo a su hermano -James- muerto las lágrimas no llegaban a inundar sus ojos. Tomó a Harry en brazos y salió de la casa. Cuando vio a Hagrid aparecer una mecha se prendió en su cerebro; iría tras Peter después de dejar a Harry a salvo con el semigigante.

Y así lo hizo.

Esa noche se perdieron demasiadas vidas, por una causa o por otra. Remus acababa de llegar al apartamento que aun compartía con Sirius cuando recibió la triste noticia de la muerte de los Potter de labios de Dumbledore. Y se derrumbó junto al que había sido su mundo que yacía hecho escombros a su alrededor.

Y lloró, al enterarse de que había sido Sirius el traidor, y después había matado al bueno de Peter... Remus no cabía en sí de dolor mientras se negaba a creer nada de aquello. Simplemente era imposible que Sirius hubiera vendido a James, Lily y al pequeño Harry. Completamente imposible.

* * *

_Hola! Bueno, siento que sea cortito, de verdad, pero esta parte de la historia de Rowling no me gusta mucho... es decir, ODIO que todos los personajes desaparezcan así de un plumazo... pero qué le vamos a hacer. Espero que os gustara, solo queda ya el último capi, no tardaré, lo prometo._

_Un beso y gracias especiales a:_

**_Ly-Draco, Drehn, Daia Black, Carli-chan.JSR, Merodeadora Blacky, Saandraah y Son Hibiki._**

_Sois geniales!!_

_Hasta la próxima!!_


	25. Niebla

_**Disclaimer**:__ Harry Potter, sus personajes, lugares y situaciones son de JKRowling y yo no gano nada con esto, no tengo un duro, asi que nadie me demande pensando en sacar pasta... porque no tengo TT'_

* * *

__

**Advertencia: esta viñeta contiene SPOILERS de Deadthly Hollows.**

_**25. Niebla**_

Lo sabía. Remus corrió por los pasillos oscuros del castillo, esos que en su juventud habían visto tantas risas, tantos castigos y a cuatro buenos amigos que darían la vida los unos por los otros. Eso quedó atrás, tan atrás en el tiempo que Remus pensó que nunca podría unir los pedazos de la vida que se le rompió aquella noche. Hasta ahora.

Lo tenía en sus manos, lo había visto; Sirius era inocente. El Mapa del Merodeador no miente nunca y en él aparecía claramente el nombre de Peter Petigriew junto al de Sirius Black. No había atisbo de duda en ello; Peter estaba vivo y fue el verdadero traidor.

Pasó veloz por las escaleras, resbalando al cruzar el recodo de un pasillo y exigiendo de sus piernas todo para llegar a tiempo a la Casa de los Gritos.

Esa noche todo cambió de nuevo en la vida de Remus John Lupin. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los ojos de tormenta de Sirius, hundidos, llenos de arrugas, pero brillantes a pesar de todo, todo el peso de una realidad que había estado atormentándole por años desapareció. Volvió a respirar, como el mismo Sirius le diría después.

No hicieron falta las palabras, los ojos lo decían todo.

Luego Sirius escapó del beso del dementor y Remus ya no rogaba por las noches por que siguiera vivo; sabía que lo estaba, y que estaba bien. Ahora, cada vez que le veía, los besos salían solos, las sonrisas adornaban sus caras, mas maduras, con más barba y muchos más años encima, de manera permanente.

Las noches de Remus y Sirius volvían a ser mágicas a pesar de la situación exterior, como años atrás ocurriera. Pero ahora no había desconfianza. Remus sabía que Sirius moriría por él, igual que él mismo moriría por Sirius. Eso era todo, no hacía falta nada más.

Pero, por alguna razón del destino, alguien dijo que lo suyo no sería una historia de amor con final feliz. Nunca había tenido buenos augurios esa relación, desde demasiados puntos de vista. Un ente superior deseaba verlos separados, por toda la eternidad, aunque lo que mas desearan ellos fuera todo lo contrario.

Remus, ahora, mirando por la ventana de Grindmauld Place la niebla que se posa lentamente sobre las piedras de la plaza, aun se pregunta qué le llevó a Sirius a ir al Ministerio de Magia aquella noche. Porqué ignoró todas las señales y todas las reglas como siempre hacía. Porqué aquella noche Sirius le mintió cuando le prometió que estaría en casa cuando él regresara.

Remus apretó el puño sobre el cristal mojado, una finísima lluvia se había unido a la niebla, igual que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Sirius no estaba en Grindmauld Place cuando Remus regresó aquella noche, ni lo estaría nunca más. Cuando Remus vio como Sirius caía a través del velo estuvo a punto de ir detrás de él, obligarle a no dejarle solo, otra vez.

Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser más importante la vida de Harry que la suya.

Ahora lo único que deseaba era que esa maldita guerra acabara pronto y que él muriera también lo más pronto posible. No importaba Tonks, no importaba el pequeño Teddy que estaba en camino. Ya no importaba nada, porque había perdido todo su pasado, toda su felicidad, el único amor de su vida.

Realmente lo sentía por Tonks y por su hijo cuando escuchó que en Hogwarts se desarrollaba lo que llamaban la "batalla definitiva". Cuando salió de casa supo con certeza que no volvería a ver la vieja mansión de los Black nunca más. Sintió la brisa de la calle como un presagio de liberación, olía a plantas recién florecidas, como las que ponen en las tumbas de los cementerios, como las que él mismo lleva cada año, pueda permitírselo o no, a las tumbas de Lily, James y ahora también la de Sirius, aunque esta última solo fuera un monumento en su memoria.

¿Quién dejaría flores en las tumbas cuando él no estuviera? Estaba seguro de que Harry lo haría por él, no tenía que preocuparse.

Así, cuando Dolohov le lanzó la maldición asesina, Remus Lupin sonrió, pensando en que por fin volvería a ver a Sirius.

Ya había esperado demasiado.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Pues ya está, se acabó! Snif, snif que penita me da... jo, me lo he pasado en grande escribiendo de los merodeadores, en especial de Sirius y Remus. Yo creo que el suyo fue un amor real, pese a lo que diga JK, me gusta pensar que a ellos les unía algo más que una amistad más allá de la muerte. Y eso es lo que he intentado transmitir en esta tablita de viñetas de la Naturaleza de la comunidad de LJ Retos a la Carta. A los amantes de las tablas de desafíos les aconsejo mucho** **visitarla (link en mi profile)**

**Tengo que darles unas gracias especiales a todo aquel que comentara en mi historia, muchas gracias, esta tabla no es nada sin vosotros. Y un saludo especial a las personas que dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior:**

**Drehn y Ly-Draco, sois las mejores gracias!**

**Y por mi parte nada más, espero que hayais disfrutado tanto leyendo esta historia como yo escribiéndola. Ahora mismo no tengo en mente ningún fic más de los merodeadores, tengo entre manos un Severus/Hermione que me absorbe por completo y os invito a pasaros por allí si os gusta la pareja (y si no tambien jeje)**

**Un abrazo muy grande a todos, ha sido un placer!**


End file.
